Blast from the Past
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Jessica gets a blast from her past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I just want to take a moment here to say thank you for reading this little series of stories. I can't believe how far I've taken this. Lots of plot twists here and there. I put this by itself because we have a new character I'm introducing and there wasn't enough for a whole other chapter for Guilty Conscious. So, as always read and enjoy. Feel free to leave comments, feedback, reviews and critiques. It all helps me. Even if you think I ramble on it's helpful to me. Just be respectful. I am a human.

The last time we left our characters, Jessica was in the car with Seth taking a 4 hour drive back to Michigan and they were discussing why she didn't trust Chicago hospitals to take care of her. We also learn why Roxy was being so damn weird. So, if you want to go back and read chapter 14 of Guilty Conscious. On ward into the plot.

Seth: "Good. As long as you agree to take the time off to heal. They don't fool around with concussion symptoms. That's how people end their careers."

Jessica: "I know and I plan on taking care of myself. Don't worry so much."

Back with Roxy and Maddie,

Roxy: "Now what? What happens now that Jess is injured and out of action? Are you going to attack some other diva on our side?"

Madison: "Dude, why are you taking this so damn seriously? It was a scripted attack. It wasn't a premeditated attack. It was WWE creative acting. You're making it sounds like I did a premeditated attack in a parking lot on her."

Roxy: "I don't know with you. Your first words to her were to ask her why she broke up D.O.D and she said you weren't talking to her in the locker room either."

Madison: "Do you talk to someone your meant to attack before a match?"

Roxy: "No, but you two always talk. It was like when Jess confronted me about the pre-work drinking and acting like I had no cares."

Madison: "You mean the drinking you denied you were doing and swore we were crazy for confronting you about?"

Roxy: "Yeah. You're not crazy. I was drinking and spiraling out of control. I admit it now and I owe you and Jess my life. I love you both like sisters and you know it."

_Flashback to 6 months ago

Roxy: "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Jessica: "What is your trip? You've been up my ass since the betrayal."

Roxy: "That's just it. You betrayed me in front of God and everyone. You're the one person walking this earth that I never thought would ever betray or hurt me and you managed to do both in one night."

Jessica: "It's a God damn WWE storyline not the end of the world. Get a grip on yourself. You're acting like a crazy person."

Roxy: "I have staples in the back of my head from your fucking chair attack. I am beat to hell because of you and your creative ideas. Well this is not creative."

She turns and shows her the back of her head where the staples were and the patch where her head was shaved.

Roxy: "None of this was my choice. I got blindsided in the middle of the ring by my sister. Now I'm just supposed to move on to whatever comes next."

Jessica: "You've been drinking. No wonder you're so damn unstable right now."

Roxy: "I'm unstable because I'm telling you my feelings or because you don't want to hear what happens after an attack."

Jessica: "You're drunk and lashing out. There is a difference. Now if you were sober I'd say you were venting."

Roxy: "Wow, you've been saving up for that one for a while. You've become so engulfed in your own drama that you can't even see when your sister is talking to you as a human being and not a drunken mess. You've not only sold out and become a corporate douchebag, but you've become an asshole outside of the ring and away from the cameras."

Jessica: "Drop the bad ass who gives fuck bravado and come at me real. I know you've been drinking for a-while now. I can see it in your eyes and I can smell it. You're going to mess around and fuck yourself out of a job. They aren't going to buy that your hurt from the betrayal. That's all good when the cameras are on and it makes epic TV ratings, but in reality you have issues and they want you to talk to a professional."

Roxy: "Nice. Now they want me to see a shrink. Dude, I threw some chairs in the ring in a match. Who gives a good God damn? It's what we do. I got my head split open by a chair. It'll heal. D.O.D broke up. That's creative and their big ideas. I'll survive like I always do. What I can't get over right now is how you're OK with this."

She points to her head.

Jessica: "I'm just saying what the boss said to me and I talked her out of giving you a psych evaluation because you're not crazy. Now the drinking explains everything. Your mood swings and you're lashing out at me."

Roxy: "I'm lashing out because I'm pissed and your antics physically injured my person. That's dangerous wrestling and you need help for that. If anyone belongs in a shrink's office it's you. Reckless endangerment has never been your thing."

Jessica: "Dude, reckless endangerment and dangerous wrestling? That's not the CZW survivor I wrestled with back in the days. That Roxy would've slapped me on the back and told me how awesome her new scars are going to look. Then we'd grab the guys and have a few drinks."

Roxy: "Yeah and the Jessica from back then would've just laughed me off and then made sure I was physically all right."

Jessica: "There it is. The real reason you're mad. You're mad I didn't make sure you're ok. I'm sorry I didn't check on you."

Roxy: "And I'm sorry I showed up to work drunk. You and Maddie were right. I have been acting crazy. I don't want to lose my job over this."

Jessica: "Follow my lead and everything will work out just perfect."

After that day, Jessica got Roxy the help she needed and Roxy went back to being the fun loving girl everyone loved and enjoyed being around. Even Dean was proud of the way she turned herself around and stopped dwelling on things she couldn't control. It never would've happened if Jessica and Maddie weren't there to support her.

_present day_

Madison: "It's all right. We love you too. That's all in the past. I can forgive you if you can forgive me."

Roxy: "Yeah. I can forgive you too. Now did you mean to hurt Jess?"

Madison: "Hell no. I'm not a monster."

Roxy: "Then this is over. The only thing left is to show Jess we are just as bad-ass without her here."

Meanwhile, in a quiet lake house in Kalamazoo, Michigan Jessica is recovering from her injuries from the cage match. Seth is doing his best to help her and Jessica is losing her mind from not being able to go out there and wrestle. It's time for Hell in a Cell and Seth needs to leave for California and Jessica is literally about pushing him out the door begging him to get on the plane.

Jessica: "For the love of everything holy, would you please get your ass in the airport limo before I hang you."

Seth: "I just want to make sure you're OK."

Jessica: "Dude, I'm fine. I've been fine for about 3 weeks now. All I have to do is pass the test to make sure I'm not still having concussion symptoms. No headaches. No dizziness and no feeling nauseous. I got through cross fit just fine all week. Last week was harder. I admit it was a good call to stay home and rest. I'm just glad my personal doctor looked at me and not those butchers."

Seth: "Holy shit. You just admitted someone was right about you."

Jessica: "Cute. Now get your two-tone crazy overprotective sexy ass in the limo."

She kisses him good bye and he takes off in the limo. Jessica sighed a huge sigh of relief as soon as the car disappears over the hill.

Jessica: "Thank you God. I can finally enjoy my time off."

Her text goes off and she looks down to see a familiar number from an old friend of hers.

"Hey Rocker. Long time no see."

Jessica: "Matt? Holy hell I haven't talked to you since you left WWE for Ring of Honor again. How the hell are you?"

"I'm awesome. I heard you were put on the shelf with a concussion."

Jessica: "True. I had a crazy as hell cage match against Maddie and we had an awkward landing on one of those clay cinder block wanna be things. I got the brunt of it cuz I was on bottom of the fall. She landed on me so she ended up all right but hurting."

"I'm in Michigan if you want to meet up and catch up."

Jessica: "Hell yeah. I'll meet you at the Applebee's we used to go to all the time."

"I'll be there in 20."

Jessica went into the house and grabbed her keys and purse. She made sure to lock up the house and made sure she looked decent. Matt Sydal aka Evan Borne had been one of her best guy friends for about 4 years. They hit it off while she was at Ring of Honor. He had actually been the one who convinced her it was a cool idea to pursue becoming a WWE Diva. He had been one of the few dudes she could actually have a non- romantic relationship and nothing changed between them. He still had the same high flying awesome ring skills she remembered in ROH. The only thing that had really changed was he now had facial hair and the dreams she talked about became reality. She had a lot of guy friends and some of the women were very gossipy about it. She had zero romantic feelings for any of her male friends. The only male friend who had become romantic with her happened to be Seth and that was because she had harbored a huge crush on him from when he was Tyler Black and now they were inseparable.

He'd just become one of those boyfriends that you bond with about damn near everything. He liked the same video games as her. He liked to be competitive like her. Hell, he even challenged her to beat his times in cross fit. He had been nothing but supportive and by her side for years and just recently she decided it was a good idea to cross over and try the romantic thing. Relationships are tricky enough without the gossiping locker rooms. Hell, the gossiping locker rooms were the reason she never hooked up with anyone who worked with her. She'd spent years defending herself and showing people she wasn't some ring bunny who slept with the talent.

Matt, Seth, Dean, Roxy and Maddie were the main people she leaned on. She watched people try to take advantage at every opportunity they were given, but those were the ride or die people in her life. Those were the people she called her family. Even recently she opened up and let Roman into the family. He proved to be trustworthy enough and he was nothing but respectful and sweet. So, when she learned Roman and Maddie were hooking up she was happy for them and wanted them to develop a strong relationship like hers and Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica pulled up in the familiar parking lot. She'd been to this particular Applebee's millions of times. It was a common place to go blow off some steam after a match when she couldn't sleep. She always found herself hanging out here with the girls. She missed Roxy and Maddie and this has been the longest they'd ever gone without hanging out with each other. They talked every single day for the past 3 months and even had Facetime, but it wasn't the same. She was itching so bad to get back in the WWE ring and get back to what she loved to do. She had time to contemplate changing her character a bit too. She parked next to a black Toyota Tacoma she recognized as Matt's car and smiled to herself.

Jessica: "Same old Matt."

She came into the lobby at spotted Mat sitting there waiting for her.

Jessica: "Nice wheels in the parking lot."

Matt: "Jess, long times no see."

He hugs her and she hugs back as he kisses her on the cheek respectfully.

Matt: "Where's Colby? I thought for sure he'd be with you."

Jessica: "You just missed him. He headed to the airport to go to LA."

Matt: "That's right. It's Hell in the Cell week."

Jessica: "Yup. He's been pretty good with taking care of me. I'm just tired of sitting at home looking like an asshole. I'm ready to get back in there again."

Matt: "I know how you feel. I was going nuts when I hurt my foot and every time I'd go to get physically cleared something else would come up. But, as you can see I'm all good now."

He does a dance to show his foot is in top physical condition. For those of you who don't know, Matt was in an accident and crushed his foot and had to under- go intense physical therapy to heal it. So the story goes.

Jessica: "My doctor says I'm physically fine and there is no reason why I can't go back to work right now. But, the WWE doctors are having me take these stupid ass tests to make sure I'm not suffering any concussion symptoms. It's been 3 months. I'm not some rookie NXT star. I have clearance. I should be at freaken Hell in a Cell dammit."

Suddenly, there is a a 5' 10 brown hair, lighted eyed man jumping on Jessica and hugging her like he hasn't seen her in a hundred years. Jessica identifies the stranger as Sammy Callahan.

Sammy: "What's up, bitch? Where's the crew?"

Jessica: "Sammy, where the hell did you come from? You almost got drop kicked, son. Never sneak up behind me again."

Sammy: "It wouldn't be the first time or the last time you've drop kicked me in public."

He hasn't let go from hugging her from behind and Jessica hasn't exactly told him to leave her alone either. Matt is eyeing Sammy like he has other intentions with Jessica, but he can tell by the way Jessica is acting that she's cool with him and he's not violating any friendship zones at the moment.

Jessica: "Everyone is in California at Hell in a Cell."

Sammy: "And the reason you're not?"

Jessica: "They side lined me for 3 months after I had a fall on a cinder block with Maddie during our cage match. You look damn good."

Sammy: "Thank you, darling. You're looking damn good your own self. Dude, you walked away from that. Why are they being pussies?"

Jessica: "They don't want to see me go into the ring with a concussion and sue them because I pass out or something. They're saving their asses."

Sammy: "What's up, Matt?"

He shakes Matt's hand and Matt shakes his hand respectfully. Jessica attempts to make an introduction encase they have no idea who the other one is outside of work of course.

Jessica: "You remember Sammy, right?"

Matt: "Yeah. He was in Switchblade Conspiracy with Jon Moxley. We've been in a couple of matches in the past."

Sammy: "Yes we were and this mother fucker is like trying to catch a greased pig out there."

Matt: "You held your own. I give you credit."

At this point, the hostess sits everyone at a table.

Jessica: "You have to join us, dude. Dean will flip when I tell him who I found."

Sammy: "Oh he'll flip all right. Mr. Dean Ambrose and I aren't as close as we used to be since I started at NXT. It's been nuts."

Jessica: "I know. I'm just glad you're finally getting your debut."

Sammy: "Now I see why Tyler kept saying it was an insult to have to start all over again when we have the damn exposure and the fan base to start at the top."

Jessica: "Yup. At least you chose to change your name, right?"

Sammy: "Nope. It was picked for me just like everyone else. I had to let go of the past and embrace Solomon Crowe."

Jessica: "At least that one sounds good. I remember Dean getting all pissed off because he had to choose Dean Ambrose. The only one who was more wound up was Seth. My God, you'd think they asked him to donate one of his balls."

They put in a drink order. Jessica orders a margarita and the guys order beers.

Sammy: "So, what's been up with all of you? How's your foot dude?"

Matt: "The foot is perfect. I went back to Ring of Honor and am finally getting the respect I deserve."

Sammy: "Right on. I'm happy for you."

Jessica: "You all know my story. It's all over the damn TV and the social media."

Sammy: "Yes. We know the story, but what's the real deal? Were you all bumping heads too much in real life?"

Jessica: "No. Those are my sisters. Sisters fight and argue just like blood sisters in real life. It was just time for us to make a change and WWE creative decided it was time to give us singles competition. That didn't sit too well with the other two, of course and I caught the fall out."

Matt: "Let me take a guess. Roxy and Madison blamed you because D.O.D broke up."

Jessica: "Yes and Roxy went off the deep end 6 months later."

Sammy: "Say what? What happened?"

Jessica: "She had some kind of a break. The traveling and hours were getting to her and she didn't feel like she could take time off to recover. So, she kept pushing herself beyond her means. She started drinking to help her sleep and that turned her into a psycho bitch from hell to work with. She showed up one day to one of the events completely trashed."

Sammy: "Damn. I've been there done that."

Matt: "You don't do that with WWE. The wellness contracts they make you sign now forbid you to even take an aspirin without a WWE doctor's permission."

Sammy: "I know. I had to sign one for NXT. There's even a modesty claws in it that says you won't put out pornographic images or videos of yourself either. But, someone at NXT already violated that one. Hell, I don't know anyone who hasn't taken some sort of topless photos. But, as long as the WWE or NXT name isn't attached to it it's all good."

Jessica: "Yeah, well I saved Roxy's ass from the fire on that one. At least it feels like I did. There was an incident that night where she came out into the ring for her match and everything seemed to be going along smoothly. She was acting a little crazy, but it's Roxy. It was no more than her normal crap she pulls. Suddenly, she went off out in the ring. The crowd loved it and it went down as one of her epic matches, but The Authority went ape shit. She was throwing chairs in the ring and going all CZW on one of the Bella's and of course, Nikki had something to say to Stephanie about it and I stepped in."

Matt: "And she's still employed?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I explained to Stephanie that Roxy wasn't feeling well and was suffering from exhaustion and if she just gave her a month's vacation she'd come back a brand new woman and more calm."

Sammy: "And that little Mary Sue act worked?"

Jessica: "It wasn't a Mary Sue act. It was me watching out for one of my sisters that I love and care about. They'd do the same thing for me and if we aren't there for each other, nobody will be."

Sammy: "Sounds to me like you're trying to save the world one drunken ass at a time."

Jessica: "No, not the world just her. Guess what? She thanked me for it. The best thing we ever did was taking that month off and going to Hawaii and just do absolutely nothing."

They put in a food order as Jessica's phone rings.

Jessica: "It's Seth. I have to answer this."

Sammy: "Knock yourself out."

She answers her phone on speaker.

Jessica: "Hello my lover."

Seth: "Hey baby. I made it in one piece."

Jessica: "That's good. I'm glad."

Seth: "It's loud as hell where you are. What are you doing?"

Jessica: "I'm eating dinner at Applebee's."

Seth: "That explains the noise in the background. How are you feeling?"

Jessica: "Perfect. I'm ready to come back like today."

Seth: "I know. We miss you here."

Jessica: "I miss all of you too. Especially my girls, this is the longest we've ever gone without hanging out together in forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: "I miss all of you too. Especially my girls, this is the longest we've ever gone without hanging out together in forever."

Roxy pipes up in the back ground.

"Watch Smack Down tonight. You'll love it."

Jessica: "All right, apparently I'm going to love watching Smack Down tonight. I'll be sure to watch."

Seth: "I hope so. Are you alone?"

Jessica: "Nope. I picked up a couple of strays."

Sammy: "What's up, Rollins?"

Seth: "Sammy Callahan? What the hell are you doing in Michigan, dude?"

Sammy: "Eating dinner with Jess and Matt."

Matt: "What's up, Seth?"

Seth: "Hey Matt. How's it going?"

Mat: "Good. I can't complain."

Seth: "Me either. You all have fun. I'll let you get back to eating."

Jessica: "All right, babe. I love you."

Seth: "I love you too."

Jessica: "Bye babe."

Seth: "Bye baby."

They hang up and Sammy starts laughing.

Jessica: "Something funny?"

Sammy: "Yeah. The sound of surprise in his voice was funny. It was like he felt like he was being left out of something."

Jessica: "Yeah, well I feel like I'm being left out of Hell in a Cell. So, we both have to deal."

Sammy: "True, but you're being left alone with two dudes and one with a bad reputation."

Matt: "Seth also knows I have zero romantic feelings for Jess. He knows me."

Sammy: "He knows me too and he knows I'd never disrespect him or Jess."

Jessica: "It would be the same thing if he were sitting here with Alice and Lacey. I know there is no romantic feelings going on between any of them even though he's alone with two beautiful women."

Sammy: "Yeah, but he had a romantic story line with both Alice and Lacey."

Jessica: "Operative word being "Story". It was fictional. He was never with either one of them outside of the ROH storyline in the ring."

Sammy: "Are you saying I'm an attractive guy?"

Jessica: "You're not an ugly dude and some would call you attractive. So, yes I am."

Sammy: "Well, thank you. I'm surprised you told me that."

Matt: "Dude, you act like women don't like you. Get real."

Sammy: "No. You don't get it. See, Jess doesn't ever pay me compliments like that ever. It's rare when she does."

Matt: "You don't want to get a big head."

Jessica: "Exactly. It's nothing to get a big head over. I wouldn't want you to get used to it."

They finish eating and pay the bill. Jessica hugs Matt and Sammy both.

Jessica: "It was really good to see you both again."

Matt: "Same here. I'd go back to your place, but I have to be in Ohio for a match tomorrow."

Jessica: "It's cool. I know how it is."

He hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Jessica: "Don't be a stranger and text me when you get to your hotel."

Matt: "I will. You two be good."

Sammy: "Nice meeting you."

He gives him a man hug and Matt leaves. Jessica and Sammy walk over to her car.

Jessica: "Where's your car?"

Sammy: "I didn't drive over here."

Jessica: "What do you mean, you didn't drive? What happened?"

Sammy: "See, I had a ride down here, but she got pissed off at me and stranded me here without my gear."

Jessica: "Oh that's cute. What are you going to do for clothes now?"

Sammy: "I was hoping I could hit you up for a ride to Walmart to get some. I just need enough for a couple days. I'm heading out to Detroit tomorrow night."

Jessica: "Dude, you've really got to stop trying to sleep your way through the roster. It's not good for you professionally."

Sammy: "I've slowed down. Britney is the first I've slept with in a long while from work."

Jessica: "You're putting in on gas."

Sammy: "You've got a deal."

He gets in the car with her and she drives him to Walmart to get some stuff so he can take a shower and change his clothes.

Jessica: "You slept with that skanky Britney chick who tried to get Rollins fired?"

Sammy: "She wasn't trying to get Rollins fired. She was trying to fuck him and when he said no to her she sent him that nude knowing damn well she was putting it out publicly and it would be seen by everyone around her."

Jessica: "That's just hurting her in the long run. Seth didn't get in trouble for it because they believed he got hacked."

Sammy: "More like he got wrapped up in her mind games and he let her know about it. So she got even. Then she turned around and got busted for some racial artwork being posted on her Instagram or some shit."

Jessica: "I know. You need to avoid her before she destroys your career."

He pays for his stuff and they leave Walmart and head back to Jessica's house. She pulls in and finds a black Nissan in her drive way.

Jessica: "If that's that bitch bringing you your stuff there is going to be an old fashioned street fight right now."

Sammy: "No. She's long gone by now. It's probably your girls."

Jessica: "Maybe. I really don't want to have to kill anyone tonight."

Sammy gets his stuff out of the car and they head into the house to find Roxy, Madison, and Dean chilling in the living room.

Madison: "Hey Jess."

Roxy: "Honey we're home."

She runs up and hugs her like she hasn't seen her in 50 years before Madison gives her the same hug treatment. Dean comes out of the bathroom and sees everyone hugging.

Sammy: "Holy shit, look what the fucking cat dragged in."

Dean: "Sammy? What the fuck are you doing here?"

He gives him a man hug like he does Roman.

Sammy: "I ran into an old friend at Applebee's and here I am."

Dean: "Yeah. I can see that."

Jessica: "More like this asshole fucked someone at NXT and got dropped at Applebee's. If I wasn't there he'd be walking around Kalamazoo by himself."

Sammy: "It wouldn't be the first time."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean: "Seriously? You're fucking your way through the NXT roster now?"

Sammy: "One woman not all of them."

Dean: "Well, all the decent women are married or have boyfriends. So you had to have nailed the ugly one."

Sammy: "Her name is Britney and she's not ugly."

Dean: "You're kidding, right?"

Sammy: "I'm afraid not son."

Dean: "Ouch. Why the hell did you choose her? She tried to break up Jess and Seth."

Sammy: "I didn't exactly ask her intentions when she showed up at my room."

Jessica: "She took his stuff so I had to take him to Walmart."

Dean: "Kids."

Madison: "Keep it in your pants."

Sammy: "I've been good up until tonight."

Dean: "You need to avoid that bitch though. She's shady and crazy."

Sammy: "She's misunderstood."

Dean: "No. There was an obvious attempt that she was going to get into Rollins pants."

Sammy: "Did you all ask yourself what Rollins did to encourage that behavior?"

Jessica: "Yes I did. He gave her his phone number for professional reasons and she decided to be unprofessional."

Sammy: "He couldn't possibly have been flirting with her."

Jessica: "Been there asked that."

Sammy: "He wasn't innocent in that. I can tell you that right now because I was present when he was very obviously flirting with her and when she asked for his number, he led on like he was going to take her up on her offer."

Jessica: "I know and he paid for it. If she values her job and her head on her shoulders she will stay away from him. I already made Seth pay for his indiscretion in this."

Sammy: "All right, I get it. You don't want Britney near Seth. Jesus, can I have my head back?"

Jessica: "You're head is still attached asshole. Don't stand over here in my house and start accusing my boyfriend of trying to flirt with some skank you had a fight with."

Sammy: "I'm sorry I brought it up. Damn, sore subject."

Jessica: "Yeah. You can call it that. I protect what's mine and Seth is mine. If he flirted with her or was nice to her that's all it was. Him being nice not inviting her to start sending naked selfies to his Twitter and trying to get him fired."

Dean: "I thought there weren't any consequences because they believed he was hacked by someone else."

Jessica: "They did believe he was hacked but someone had to pay for what happened."

Sammy: "Britney paid for it. They went through her social media pics after that. That's how the pictures of the swastikas came out. She took them down, but everyone had a fit because she's a history major and doesn't associate it with hate."

Jessica: "Think about that statement for a minute. She's a history major."

Sammy: "Yeah."

Jessica: "OK. A history major knows that symbol is associated with the Natizi movement."

Sammy: "True."

Jessica: "Natizi movement is associated with genocide and that's a racial thing, right?"

Sammy: "Yeah."

Jessica: "Now why the hell would a history major hang a known symbol of hate in their house? I'm not buying that whole story she gave about it being lucky way back when."

Sammy: "I don't fucking know or care. She's different then everyone else."

Jessica: "Yeah. She's a manipulative bitch with no class and no brains. If she had brains she would never have posted that hate related shit on Instagram."

Roxy: "All right boys and girls. Take your seats. The show is about to begin."

Everyone gets comfortable and Roxy hits play on the DVR and starts Smack Down. The old D.O.D test pattern flashes on the screen.

"Make no attempt to adjust your TV. We are taking over."

A woman dressed in a black rubber suit comes into focus.

"Expecting someone? Maybe you were expecting a particular faction of females to come out here and try to kick some asses? I destroyed all of them. You will never see them again. The Rocker is out. I drove Diamond Dust crazy and Maddie is next. It's only a matter of time before I take her down too. I will not rest until all three of those bitches are gone. It's rise of the new dark night tonight."

Jessica: "The new dark night? Did she seriously just make a batman reference?"

Madison: "She's nuts what do you expect? This chick has serious issues."

Roxy: "She's dresses in black rubber. It probably is squeezing her brains too tight."

Dean: "Come on, like you guys don't know who she is. She's using your intro and targeting your group."

Roxy: "Yeah and you'll find out when the rest of the world does. Until then enjoy her antics until someone beats her ass."

Madison: "That ass kicking is coming a lot sooner then she thinks."

They come back from commercial and Maddie is standing in the middle of the ring in her gear. She looks like she is ready for a fight and out for blood.

Madison: "You take out my sister and now you're after me? Look, I'm not afraid of some punk ass mystery bitch in a rubber suit. Am I supposed to just quiver in my boots and run away? That's never going to happen. If you're the new dark night then I'm your joker. You're going down. You give yourself entirely too much credit. You didn't drive Diamond Dust crazy and you sure as hell aren't intimidating me."

The place goes dark and a dark figure appears in the ring next to her. The lights come up and she has Maddie in a sleeper hold. Maddie backs up until she slams rubber girl against the ring post as hard as humanly possible for her. She makes an audible groan and let's go.

The bell rings making it an official match.

Madison: "You're going down, rubber bitch."

She growls and charges at her full speed and Madison side steps her attempt at a spear and she runs into the ring post shoulder first with all her speed.

Dean: "Now all you have to do is look for one of the divas to have a screwed up shoulder and you landed your mystery chick."

Roxy: "She's didn't hit it that hard."

Dean: "And how do you know that?"

Roxy: "I watched it the same as you and she didn't hit the pole hard enough to hurt herself."

Dean: "Sounds to me like you've experienced kissing that pole before."

Roxy: "Yeah. About a million times before and only once did I actually hurt myself?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I busted her shoulder up on the post. I remember that one."

Roxy: "Yeah and that wasn't a vicious enough slam."

Meanwhile, rubber girl recovers from hitting the post and comes at Maddie again in an attempt to take her down and gets her on the mat. Maddie gets her in a modified version of the STF and Rubber girl attempts to power out of it, but ends up grabbing the bottom rope. Maddie uses almost the full count before letting her go.

Dean: "This chick doesn't know when to lie down and die."

Roxy: "You almost sound like you're impressed by her."

Dean: "Well, you have to admire her. She's got balls. How many women do you know would've come back after that shoulder got rammed into the post?"

Roxy: "In that locker room? Nobody, they all bitch and wine when things get too violent. I threw some chairs and you'd think the whole world was coming to an end."

Jessica: "Remind me not to get into a match with this Rubber Girl any time soon."

Roxy: "Oh you will. You're going to have to avenge your injuries some time."

Jessica: "They weren't caused by Rubber Girl. I don't have any reason to go after her. If anyone, I'd be going after Maddie."

Madison: "Bring it on."

Jessica: "It's all about that title and you know it."

Madison: "Yes it is."

Sammy: "Ok, random question time. I know this is all scripted and played out, but what ever became of that whole baby story they had going on awhile back?"

Jessica: "What baby story? Are you sure you're talking about WWE and not some television show?"

Sammy: "No. There was a thing I saw on here when this Rubber girl made her debut after D.O.D broke up and she attacked you and supposedly took you out. Later on, you came back and they said you had lost Rollins baby."

Jessica: "That was bullshit. I never got pregnant. That's pretty fucked up even for WWE creative."

Sammy: "They did use Roman's daughter in a storyline and he wasn't comfortable with that."

Jessica: "True, but no. I was never pregnant with Rollins baby. I did survive an attack from Rubber Girl though. That part of the story is true."

Sammy: "I was just wondering."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Rubber Girl makes a recovery from the ring post and attempts to tackle Maddie to the mat. Maddie counters and Rubber Girl ends up on the mat, but rolls out of harm's way.

"These two seem to know exactly what the other is doing before they do it."

JBL: "This mystery woman is trying to avoid that K.O.D at all costs."

"Now they're exchanging blows."

Maddie Super kicks Rubber Girl.

Madison: "This one's for you, Rocker."

She performs a perfectly executed high flying knee and knocks Rubber Girl out for the count.

"You're winner, Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert."

The place goes nuts as they play her music and Rubber Girl lays there recovering.

Jessica: "That was beautiful. Did Rollins help you learn that?"

Madison: "Nope. I did that all on my own for you."

Jessica: "Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Madison: "You're welcome. Seth was highly impressed with it too. I got a huge hug backstage."

Roxy: "Yeah and if he could've said "That's what I'm talking about" another 50 times he would've. "That's what I'm talking about. You owned that high flying knee." And then there was "That's what I'm talking about. That's how you defend your fallen sister's honor."

Madison: "He wouldn't know anything about it. He runs away at every chance he gets."

Jessica: "Not as much as Owens and his cheating. "

Sammy: "Please tell me you have beer in your fridge."

Jessica: "It just so happens I do. I have some Angry Orchard downstairs in the basement fridge. I'll bring it up."

Dean: "I'll help."

He follows Jessica downstairs to the basement fridge. The basement is converted into a mini rec room area complete with a state of the art gaming system.

Dean: "Can I ask you something?"

Jessica: "Yeah. Sure, go for it. What's up?"

Dean: "Well, do you have feelings for Sammy?"

Jessica: "Feelings? Like what are you talking about? I love him like he's my annoying little brother."

Dean: "I'm talking about like you like Seth."

Jessica: "Oh, hell no. Ewe that would be like trying to hook up with my brother. There are zero romantic feelings between us. He's one of the few guy friends I have that I can be close to and it's safe."

Dean: "I had to ask because awhile back I was at a Karaoke bar with Sammy and he admitted he thought you were hot and he was sexually attracted to you."

Jessica: "Funny, he just told Matt and I at Applebee's he'd never disrespect Seth and I like that and he also has zero romantic feelings for me."

Dean: "Seriously? Matt sees it too?"

Jessica: "Matt sees an attractive man hanging all over one of his best girlfriends. He, like you is making sure there are no boundaries being crossed."

Dean: "Yes. I love you and I know that Sammy cam be a bit of a man whore."

Jessica: "Well, I love Seth not Sammy and besides that, he had sex with Britney and that's a deal breaker for me."

Dean: "Well, they are on the same roster together. It was either going to be her or Summer Ray. Hell, I wouldn't put it pasted Eva Marie either married or not."

Jessica: "Yeah, me either. She's pretty free with herself even being married. Did you notice how Madison skated the Roman question?"

Dean: "Yeah. She'll answer it. We have liquid courage."

He holds up the 6 pack as they head upstairs.

Jessica: "I'm going to need more then apple ale. She likes Jack and Coke and I have to get that out of the kitchen."

Dean takes the apple ale to the living room and sets the 6 pack on the table.

Sammy: "Bless you, my child."

He takes one and opens it.

Dean: "Jess is getting the good stuff out of the kitchen."

Roxy: "I just got off the phone with the pizza place. I got some pizza, chicken and garlic knots."

Jessica comes out of the kitchen with the Jack and coke.

Madison: "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Jessica: "Ok Rollins the second."

Roxy: "I ordered food encase your wondering."

Jessica: "I heard you on the phone doing it. Now, are you going to spill the Madison and Roman story or what?"

To her surprise, Madison takes an Angry Orchard and opens it and takes a drink.

Madison: "All right boys and girls. It all started back in2012 when The Shield made their debut at Survivor Series. I had met Seth and Punk at the gym the night before and Punk invited me to Survivor Series. I told him I had a match that night."

_flash back to Survivor Series of 2012_

CM Punk: "Hey my favorite Diva."

He goes over and gives Madison the warmest hug he could humanly give and kisses her cheek.

Madison: "What's up, bad ass? Do you have a match tonight?"

CM Punk: "I sure do. I'm in the main event against The Shield."

Madison: "That's awesome. I can't wait to see you kick some ass. I'm going up against Nikki Bella for the Championship."

CM Punk: "I hope you become Divas champion tonight. That would revolutionize the Divas division."

A two-tone haired guy dressed in black swat style vest, black pants, black boots and a black T shirt under the vest with black gloves and his hair pulled back coms up and hugs Madison.

Seth: "Hey beautiful. It's good to see you again."

Madison: "Hi Seth. I take it you have a match too."

Seth: "The Shield verses CM Punk. We have to prove we aren't working for him."

Madison: "Spoiler alert, we already know he hired you."

Another guy dressed exactly like Seth except he's taller with longer hair comes around the corner.

Roman: "Rollins."

Seth: "Hey Roman. Come meet my friend, Maddie."

Roman: "Hi Maddie. I'm Joe."

He holds out his hand and Madison shakes it.

Madison: "Hi Joe. I'm Maddie. We met at the gym last night."

Roman: "That's right. You and Rollins were practicing and Dean and I walked in expecting to find a dude beating his ass."

Madison: "Yeah. You guys assume he needed your help."

Roman: "He usually does against other guys. I was surprised to find you doing it."

Madison: "I worked the independent wrestling scene. We did mix wrestling all the time."

Roman: "So, why don't women wrestle the men in WWE anymore?"

Madison: "There aren't any divas that could get the job done left. They're basically just a bunch of overpaid models worried about looking cute. They forget you have to actually have some sort of wrestling talent and skill."

Roman: "If that's the way you feel why did you even join the WWE? I'm sure you could've stayed with ROH."

Madison: "I wanted to shake things up over here and show people there are still divas that have skills out there. Besides, they need the ratings."

Roman: "How is that working out for you?"

Madison: "So far so good. I've weeded out most of the air headed bimbos."

Roman: "You need some sort of female faction to destroy the rest."

Madison: "You know what, Joe? You're actually on to a good idea there. I need a female Shield."

Roman: "Yeah. I seriously think that would be a good idea. You should talk to creative."

Madison: "I think I will. Kick some ass tonight, boys."

She slaps high fives with Seth, Roman and Punk. As an added initiative she smacks Roman's ass. He turns around and winks as she goes off towards Hunters office to make the call that would result in the birth of the Divas of Destruction.

Roman and Seth go to join Dean at the top of the stairs for their entrance into Survivor's Series which marks the debut of The Shield. Everyone remembers how that match went. So, fast forward to the after math and what happened after the winners were declared. Madison is backstage after winning her match against Nikki and is holding the Divas championship when suddenly she is bum-rushed and scooped into a giant bear hug complete with friendly bear growling.

Madison: "Joe, oh my God. You're crushing my ribs, dude."

Roman: "Did you see the match?"

Madison: "Yes and you guys kicked ass as always."

Roman: "Dam straight, baby girl. We have to celebrate after an epic win like that."

Madison: "Yes. We do need to celebrate after that. Let's get out of our gear and hit Bourbon Street."

Roman: "Sounds good."

They get changed and head down to Bourbon Street. Seth and Dean meet up with CM Punk and his friend Amy Dumas aka Lita. Maddie has a few drinks and finds herself getting closer to Roman and laughing at Dean's drunken antics. He has his arm around two Ambrose Girls. The brunette girl is challenging him.

Dean: "You're serious. You don't think a man can get as many beads as a topless female."

Brunette girl: "Hell no. There are way more drunken men in here then there are drunken women."

Dean: "I accept your challenge and we shall see."

He gets up on the bar with the two drunk Ambrose Girls and starts dancing with them mimicking their hip gyrations and lifting up his shirt. A small gathering of women are around him cat calling and giving him beads like the men do when a woman flashes her boobs. She spots a dark- haired woman with blue eyes and motions for her to come forward and she makes her way to the front of the crowd. This marks the beginning of Kenzie and Dean's relationship.

Meanwhile, Roman and Madison are getting cozy and she loves all of the attention. There's a mutual sexual attraction that is building up more and more as they drink and dance throughout the night. The night wined down and everyone left the bar. Seth and Jessica left and went back to his room. Dean and Kenzie go back to his room and Roman and Madison go back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman: "I had an awesome night tonight."

Madison: "I can agree. I had a good time too."

Roman: "So what happens now?"

He closes the space between them and puts one hand on the wall behind her and puts the other one around her.

Madison: "I think you know what happens now."

She puts her arms around him and leans up. He leans down and kisses her now lowering the other arm around her hugging her close as they kissed. Madison lets him pick her up and carry her into his room.

Madison: "I don't have sex with guys I work with."

Roman: "I don't have sex on a first date anyway."

Madison: "It was hardly a date."

Roman: "Then we are hardly obligated to have awkward first date sex."

Madison smiles and kisses him again.

Madison: "You are incredibly sexy and I am incredibly attracted to you, but I'm going to be a lady and leave this room."

Roman: "And I'm going to be a gentleman and say good night."

Madison: "Good night, Joe."

Roman: "Good night, Madison."

She leaves him and goes to her own room. The next day, she is at the gym and runs into Joe again. This time they share the famous aggressive kiss against the doorway and again, she walks away from him leaving it open. This goes on for a couple of months where she lets him go a little further each time they are alone.

Finally after the epic The Shield vs. D.O.D in the steel cage match, Roman goes to check on her after Madison takes a hard fall against the steel cage and had to be taken to the back to be looked at.

Madison: "I'm finishing this match. My back is bruised and that's all. I know I'm not injured."

Roman: "Babe, the match is over. D.O.D beat The Shield. You guys won."

Madison: "We did? I guess I did finish he match then. That was awesome as hell."

She lay back as they make sure she's not suffering any concussion symptoms and check to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones.

Doctor: "You're clear for the next match."

Madison: "Can I just lie down for a few minutes?"

Doctor: "Yeah. You're not concussed. You can lie down and close your eyes if you want."

Madison: "Thank you."

She lays back and closes her eyes. Later that night, everyone goes out to the local bar and has a few celebratory drinks. For the first time, everyone experiences drunken Ambrose karaoke and Madison discovers the more crazy side of Roman and that is how the Roman and Madison story happened.

_Present Day_

Jessica: "Wow, you never slept with him that night. I'm surprised."

Madison: "What really drove the point home for me was the fact that he said we weren't obligated to have awkward first date sex. How many guys do you know slam on the brakes in the middle of a heated make out session in their hotel room?"

Sammy: "God bless him because I don't know any men who would do that. That takes balls."

Dean: "Joe is a total gentleman. He won't pressure her into anything she doesn't want."

Madison: "Yeah and when we finally did have sex he was romantic about it."

Sammy: "That is one hell of a dude you've got there."

Madison: "Yes and I wish he was here, but he's busy kicking ass at Hell in the Cell."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looks at the clock.

Dean: "What's there to do in this town? It's still relatively early."

Jessica: "The usual stuff. We could hit up Rock N Bowl. They have pool, Karaoke and a bar there. There's Golf N Stuff. They have mini golf and go-Karts. There are the usual bars and clubs. What are you up for?"

Dean: "Well, Golf N Stuff screams under 18 crowds and I'm not feeling the whole "Oh My God" and high pitched scream scene. There aren't any good movies really playing locally right now. I've never been much for night clubs. So, let's go with Rock N Bowl."

Sammy: "I second that as the other male in the house."

Madison: "I'm in."

Roxy: "I'm in too."

Jessica: "All right, Rock N Bowl it is. I'm going to need a change of clothes."

Madison jumps up and runs to the nearest bathroom.

Madison: "Dibs on the first shower."

Jessica: "Dude, I have five bathrooms in this house. You don't have to call dibs."

Dean: "Well, I'll shower with Roxy. So that frees up a shower."

Sammy counts the three girls and him and Dean and Dean just smiles that "I'm up to no good" smile.

Sammy: "Yeah, whatever you say dude. I'll take the one down in the basement. It's private down there."

He gathers his stuff and heads down to the basement bathroom.

Jessica: "You people are so damn weird. 5 bathrooms and Dean is worried about freeing one up. This one is calling dibs and the other one thinks people are afraid of the basement."

She shakes her head.

Roxy: "FYI, nobody is afraid of the basement. It's just a converted rec room with a bathroom attached."

Jessica: "Tell Sammy that."

Dean: "Don't pay him any mind. He's goofy like me. Which room is yours?"

Jessica: "The master bedroom at the end of the hall. The other two are Roxy and Madison's rooms."

Dean: "Looks like I'm bunking with you, babe."

Roxy: "It's hardly bunking with me when you're my boyfriend. Therefore, it's your room too."

Ha pauses at the closed door before opening it.

Dean: "Am I going to get a stare down from posters of Backstreet Boys in there?"

Roxy: "Nope. I didn't hang posters on my walls here. I hung my memorabilia on the walls. You'll see the evolution of Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez."

Dean: "Ooh, that's intriguing."

He opens the door and goes inside. He puts his stuff down and goes about gathering his shower stuff.

Roxy: "Do you seriously want to shower together?"

Dean: "Do you seriously want to show me the Evolution of Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez? Of course I want to shower with you."

Roxy: "All righty then. We are the only couple here."

Dean: "True. I don't see how that is a relevant argument here, but I'll take it."


	8. Chapter 8

Roxy: "It means everyone else will be done showering and dressed and we're lagging behind. Someone is bound to pipe up and start talking shit about the two of us being in here too long."

Dean: "Who gives a shit? They're all hating because they don't have anyone here."

Meanwhile, in LA Hell in The Cell is over and Roman comes backstage where Seth is toweling off from his match.

Roman: "Good job, brother."

Seth: "Thank you. You did well in you match too."

He gives him a man bump like he does with Dean and heads back to the locker room to shower. Seth calls up Jessica to see if she watched his big win against Kane.

Jessica: "Hello sexy."

Seth: "Hey babe, did you catch my match?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I actually watched you kick Kane's ass. That was awesome. I wanted to be there beating Nikki's ass."

Seth: "I wanted you here too. What are you doing?"

Jessica: "I just got out of the shower actually. I'm getting ready to go to Rock N Bowl with the girls, Dean and Sammy."

Seth: "I'm sorry I'm missing out."

Jessica: "Yeah well, I'm sorry I missed out on the Hell in a Cell action. My doctor cleared me. I don't understand why they are being such pussies over there."

Seth: "Because you're a girl and they don't want you to get all hurt again."

Jessica: "Yeah whatever. They really need to get over that. I'm healed and ready for action just because they can't handle what I bring to the table doesn't give them the right to just sweep me under the rug because there are some new pretty faces in the ring. After this brake, I'm taking over. I don't give a damn who clears me to do what where."

Seth: "That's my girl. You're as feisty as ever."

Jessica: "Damn straight. That's not going to change. You said it best redesign. Recover and Reclaim what's mine."

Seth: "Well, now you have to beat Charlotte for the title now."

Jessica: "Bring it on. I've got a high flying knee with her name on it."

Seth: "All right. I'll let you go finish getting dressed. I'm going to get a shower myself."

Jessica: "Have fun and use soap."

Seth: "Very funny. Bye baby."

Jessica: "Bye babe."

They hang up and Seth heads off to the locker room. He's coming out when he runs into Charlotte coming out of the Diva's locker room.

Charlotte: "Oh My God. I am so sorry. I totally just ran you over."

Seth: "Hey, it's all right. No harm no foul."

Charlotte: "How's Jessica doing?"

Seth: "She's good. She said her doctor cleared her for action but WWE doctors haven't given her a green light yet."

Charlotte: "Why wouldn't WWE give her a green light? Her doctor said she's medically clear."

Seth: "Who knows? Now a day it's all about who's out in the spot light at the moment. She's been out for 3 months. They probably don't have a storyline for her yet."

Charlotte: "Well, if it's a storyline they want I can give them a storyline to bring her into."

Seth: "You'd have to run that by creative and then by her."

Charlotte: "I'd rather run it by her first. She has a way of making things happen. I'd like an opportunity to do that steel cage thing like Madison and Nikki did and like D.O.D and The Shield did."

Seth: "What are you thinking in that little Flair brain of yours?"

Charlotte: "Let's go grab a coffee and I'll discuss it with you."

Seth: "All right. I'll grab my gear."

He goes into the locker room and grabs his stuff as Roman is coming out.

Roman: "Hey, you want to grab some beers? We're both winners."

Seth: "I'd love to grab beers with you Roman, but Charlotte just asked me to go get coffee with her. She wants to discuss a storyline idea involving her and Jess."

Roman: "Doesn't she have Jess's phone number? She could talk to her directly."

Seth: "No. I don't think she does. Charlotte came in after Jess was already established. They don't know each other outside of "Hey how's it going" backstage."

Roman: "I'd watch out if I were you. Being alone with a Flair is never a good idea."

Seth: "I'm sure she's not like that outside of the ring. There's a difference between Charlotte the Diva and Charlotte the person outside of the character. You should know that the way people think you're like your character in the ring."

Roman: "I am like my character in the ring. I just don't go around trying to act bad ass and tough to normal people. It's stupid."

Seth: "I can agree with that. I'll take a rain check, all right?"

Roman: "All right. You be careful with her. I don't want some crazy ass gossip to start flying about you two. I remember the last time that happened."

Seth: "Oh Lord, don't remind me. It was a hack and nothing more. Jess read me the damn riot act over a picture. I didn't even touch that woman nor do I have any idea who she is. I know she no longer works for WWE and I know Sammy and her worked together. Other than that, she's irrelevant."

Roman: "All right, I'll catch you later, little bro."

Seth: "Later."

Roman leaves and Seth joins Charlotte.

Charlotte: "Are you ready to go?"

Seth: "Yeah. Let's go.

Roman hangs behind for a few minutes and watches Charlotte as she walks out with her arm around Seth.

Roman: "Yeah. She wants to discuss a storyline alright."

He calls Madison.

Madison: "Hey Ro. What's up?"

Roman: "Hey Maddie. How are things in Michigan?"

Madison: "Awesome. I'm getting ready to go bowling."

Roman: "How well do you know Charlotte outside of her credentials?"

Madison: "I know she's a damn good wrestler and she's Ric Flairs daughter. Other than that, I don't know her at all."

Roman: "I think Baby girl is trying to pick up on Seth."

Madison: "Why the hell would she be trying to pick up on Seth?"

Roman: "Why else? So she can get in the spotlight."

Madison: "What makes you say she's trying to pick up on Seth?"

Roman: "Well, let me give you a scenario. Seth and I are in the locker room and I offer to take him out for beers because we both won tonight. He says he'll take a rain check because Charlotte asked him out for coffee and said she wants to discuss a storyline for Jess."

Madison: "Why wouldn't she just call Jess directly?"

Roman: "She doesn't have her number and Seth does."

Madison: "So why not just ask for Jess's number and call her?"

Roman: "That would be easy. Seth just decides it's awesome to go out with her and have coffee after work. So, I tell him to be careful and don't ever trust a Flair and he says that's probably just ring vibrato and she's not like that in real life."

Madison: "Ring Vibrato or not he's alone in a public place with a recently divorced female. He'd better watch it."

Roman: "I know. I'm half tempted to show up over where they are just because I don't trust her."

Madison: "That makes you look stalkerish. Don't do that. If he gets into trouble it's his own doing. It's not your place to rescue him."

Roman: "Yes but none of you females are here to check her either."

Madison: "Seth needs to check her first. He's a grown man."

Roman: "True. That he is. I'll leave it be."

Meanwhile, at a Starbucks in LA,

Seth: "So, what's your storyline idea?"

Charlotte: "Well, basically I call Jess out and challenge her. She steps up and goes after the belt. We have an epic cage battle for the Diva's championship if she's physically up for a cage match again."

Seth: "That sounds awesome. I hope it happens soon."

Charlotte: "That's up to your girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth: "I can Facetime her if you want."

Charlotte: "Sure. I'd love to talk to her directly so this doesn't look like I'm trying to hit on the Former WWE World Heavy Weight Champion for attention."

Seth: "I still have the belt, sweetheart. It's not over until the fat lady starts singing."

Charlotte: "We're both champs."

Seth calls Jessica on Facetime.

Jessica: "Twice in one night? What are you, bored?"

Seth: "No. I have someone who wants to talk to you."

Jessica: "OK."

Charlotte comes into the frame.

Charlotte: "Hey girl. How's the head?"

Jessica: "Charlotte. Hey, It's good. I'm medically cleared by my doctor, but I am waiting on the WWE doctors to clear me for action. I'm going to be at RAW."

Charlotte: "I'd like to talk to you about something if you have a few minutes."

Jessica: "As a matter of fact, I do have a few minutes. I'm waiting for the rest of the gang to get ready to go out tonight. You know how it is with three females going anywhere."

Charlotte: "And then there's Dean."

Jessica: "Yes. He's actually the first one done. Everyone else takes time."

Charlotte: "All right girl. I have an idea that can reunite you with your lost baby."

Jessica: "My lost baby? No, that was AJ Lee's thing. She had the number of days tattooed on her neck. That's extreme."

Charlotte: "Yeah, but that's AJ for you. I miss her. She was awesome."

Jessica: "Yeah. I have to agree there. She was one of the best female competitors at WWE. But, I can understand why she left. She wants to be free and they were always holding the fact that she married Punk over her head."

Charlotte: "Why does that matter? He doesn't even work for WWE anymore and could give a damn less about what any of them think."

Jessica: "That's a whole other kettle of fish right there. It goes deeper then she married Punk and Punk leaving the WWE, but that's not my story to tell."

Charlotte: "I hear you. So, you want a title shot at the Diva's Championship upon your healthy return?"

Jessica: "Hell yeah. Does a duck have feathers?"

Charlotte: "Here's the deal. You bring your sexy ass to RAW and bring you're "A" game too. I have a little something that will give you just that."

Jessica: "A Diva's Championship title matches upon my healthy return. That has a nice ring to it. So, what's your idea girlie?"

Charlotte: "We have a steel cage match for it. I love watching you and your girls doing that stuff and now I want to do it too."

Jessica: "You do realize that means actually taking hits against the steel, right? It means bleeding, bruises and general pain that doesn't just go away 24 hours later."

Charlotte: "I'm Flair. It's in my blood to go extreme like that. The question is are they going to allow it?"

Jessica: "Let me think about that. Yeah, it's going to happen. All Hunter is going to see is a Diva's title match between two champs and he's probably going to put it in a pay preview and we're probably going to be training for months before we actually do the event."

Charlotte: "Sounds good to me. I can do it if you can. "

Jessica: "Hell yeah I can do it. I used to wrestle up against dudes in ROH and CZW with Roxy. I can do it."

Charlotte: "Then prepare to get dirty when you come back."

Jessica: "Oh and Charlotte, darling?"

Charlotte: "Yes?"

Jessica: "I'd better not hear about you trying anything crazy with Seth or I will put you out of action permanently without even making it look like I did it. "

Charlotte: "This was nothing more than a business meeting. If I had your number, I'd call you myself."

Jessica: "Now you do. There is no reason for you to be alone with Seth."

Charlotte: "I hear you. Calm down momma bear. You're out with male friends and he's out with female friends. It's nothing more than that. Roman was acting suspicious too."

Seth: "That's because I have a history of getting into trouble and there is only one female here not multiple females."

Charlotte: "Public place with very public witnesses."

Jessica: "True and Roman has my back."

Seth: "All right baby. I'll let you get on with your evening. Call me when you go to bed tonight."

Jessica: "All right babe. Talk to you later tonight."

Seth: "All right, bye."

Jessica: "Bye."

He hangs up with Jessica and turns his attention to Charlotte now. He still doesn't trust the situation in front of him. It just felt really weird and like a huge set up was happening, but so far it seemed innocent. No moves being made. No cameras flashing pictures or videos and no sign of any of her little cohorts either.

Seth: "I don't know what your intentions here are, but I am glad you and Jess want to do this cage match thing together."

Charlotte: "My intention is to take a male friend out for coffee. Drink said coffee and discuss my future as WWE Divas Champion and the potential for your girlfriend to take it out from under me. Then receive said girlfriends phone number and gain a friend as well as an awesome rival. Then we part ways and nothing happens and nobody blinks an eye."

Seth: "Good luck on the nobody blinking an eye part. There already are eyes blinking at us."

Charlotte: "Well, they need to realize that men and women can be in public together without any drama. Yes, you are a gorgeous man and you're the best WWE World Heavyweight Champion since CM Punk and his title reign. But, you and I as a couple will never happen no matter how hard they push the issue."

Seth: "Wow, thank you for that complement. You compare me to Punk, huh."

Charlotte: "Yes I do and as far as I can see it's a fair comparison."

Seth: "Thank you."

Charlotte: "You're welcome. I also know that your girlfriend can super kick my head down my spine if I do anything disrespectful."

Seth: "Yeah. She's very protective of me because she loves me and I'm one of the few male wrestlers in her life she took a chance on. She doesn't date wrestlers and here I am."

Charlotte: "Been there done that. We have to be careful with who we even say "hi" to in public because people are stupid and start talking shit because your in a male oriented work environment. It would be the same way if you were the only dude in all female profession."

Seth: "Yeah. They do talk shit. But it's different with guys. Guys get their sexuality questioned a lot because of certain situations."

Charlotte: "So do women. We get questioned because we are strong and don't look a certain way."

Seth: "I've heard all the stuff they say. It's not cool."

Charlotte: "I know."

She gets up to throw away her empty coffee cup and Seth does the same.

Charlotte: "And now we can go our separate ways. I'll see you at work."

Seth: "Yeah. See you at work."

They leave Starbucks and head their separate ways. Meanwhile, Dean and Sammy are getting their asses handed to them by Jessica, Roxy and Madison.

Sammy: "This game is fucking rigged. We were going to lose from the get go."

Dean: "Did you really think two guys against three women were ever going to work? I mean seriously we are outnumbered here. Besides, do you want to hear it if we do kick their asses?"

Sammy: "I need a cigarette."

He pulls his cigarette pack and lighter out of his pocket.

Dean: "You're still smoking? I cut back."

Sammy: "It's the only vice I have left. So I'd say I'm doing good considering what I used to do for fun."

Dean: "Yeah. I know how that goes."

Roxy puts an arm around Dean and Sammy both.

Roxy: "You two need a break. I think we can allow that."

Madison: "I don't know. I think Sammy could learn to live without smoking. We could help him quit."

Dean: "Trust me. You don't want to see this guy grumpy. He's evil when he's grumpy."

Madison: "He won't have time to be grumpy."

Sammy starts smiling and walks over to Madison with a curious look on his face.

Sammy: "I won't have time huh."

Madison: "That's right. You won't have time because you will be busy with other things."

Sammy: "Are you offering to be my distraction?"

Madison: "Easy tiger. I'm talking about platonic activities."

Sammy: "I'm sure you are. I'll let you distract me anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

He puts his arm around her in a flirty way and Madison laughs at him. Dean starts shaking his head. Sammy puts his lighter and cigarettes in her "Spear Everyone. Spare no one" Roman Reigns hoodie pocket for safe keeping. If he had to ask her for his cigarettes he was less likely to want to smoke them. Plus they are out of sight and out of mind that way leaving him with an honest attempt at not smoking all night.

Dean: "Dude, really? Must you try to nail every female you come in contact with? She's Joe's girl."

Sammy: "Oh shut the hell up. You used to do the same shit before you got a girlfriend. Don't hate because I can and you can't."

Dean: "Very funny."

Sammy: "If the lady wants to help me quit smoking than who am I to say no? She's offering a beautiful distraction. I'm simply taking her up on her offer."

Madison: "Sammy, I may not have been around and I may not have been part of the CZW family, but I've seen your work in action. I know enough to be cautious around you."

Sammy: "Then where the hell did you come from if you weren't apart of the CZW family? I swear you were in a match against Switchblade Conspiracy with Diamond Dust and The Resident Rocker and you all lived together forever."

Madison: "We were all college roommates and it was cheaper for us to all three split rent and utilities then to get our own places back then. Yes, I did have a match at CZW with Diamond Dust and The Resident Rocker and I decided I wanted to go to Ring of Honor instead. CZW was too violent for me. I felt like I wasn't going to have a career in 20 years if I kept doing what they considered wrestling."

Sammy: "You were an ROH babe? I don't see you putting up with that. There's a lot of sexism over there."

Madison: "I know and I showed many the errors of their ways. See, I'm the type of a person if you tell me I can't do something I'm going to ask why and if I don't like the answer I will change it. I set many records over there and I was tight with Tyler Black and his crew."

Sammy: "The Age of the Fall. I should've known you were a part of them."

Madison: "Not a part of them. I was friends with all of them up until Jimmy left."

Dean: "That mother fucker severed my nipple with barbed wire and I had to sew it back on myself."

Madison: "Ok, ouch. I don't even want to know how you did that."

Dean: "My shirt got shredded and Jimmy hit me with the barbed wire and raked it across my nipple."

He lifts up his shirt to show her his handy work.

Madison: "This is the exact reason why I went to ROH. I didn't want all these scars on my body like this."

Jessica: "Not all of us have scars all over our bodies."

Sammy: "No offense, Jess but the women were different from the guys over there. Yeah, you had the matches and you got to play with the toys, but they were made easier because you're female. I know, you don't want to hear that, but unfortunately it's true."

Roxy: "Unless you demanded that they treated you exactly like the men. Then you get to share in the excitement."

Sammy: "The only way a woman would get equal treatment over there is if you fucked the head of creative. He still is dirty to this day."

Roxy: "I never fucked the head of creative or anyone else over there."

Jessica: "Nope. Same here so what's your theory now?"

Sammy: "It's not a theory. I've watched it go down for years over there. It's the largest casting couch outside of Hollywood."

Roxy: "And again, I got ahead without having to fuck anyone. All I had to do was show I was tough and I advanced. I think the only one who thinks they need to fuck their way to the top is you. Yeah, they probably did doctor the matches a little bit because we're females, but it's our bodies. If we want to jump on barbed wire or roll around in broken glass then who are they to say "Honey, your too beautiful to scar up your pretty skin like that." I heard it all and I managed to rise above and I managed to do it without selling my soul to the devil. The only devil who got my soul was WWE."

Madison: "Whoa, why do you say WWE is the devil who got your soul?"

Roxy: "Let's just say that for every perk and door that opened for me there was an equal sacrifice I had to make. Sammy is right about there being sexism and that it's the biggest casting couch this side of Hollywood. "

Jessica: "I never encountered any of that sexism or casting couch situations. That's just weird that we all three are in the same business and worked for the same companies and you're the only one who agrees with Sammy on the sleaze attached to the business."

Madison: "No. She's not the only one who agrees with Sammy about the sleaze attached to the business. I've just never heard her say WWE is the devil that got her soul."

The game concludes and the D.O.D comes out on top much to Sammy and Dean's chagrin. The girls are celebrating with high fives. The celebratory drinks arrive at the table. Sammy still looks like he just lost his favorite puppy. Roxy puts her arm around his shoulder and one around Dean.

Roxy: "It's just a game boys."

Dean pats her on the ass and Sammy sighs.

Sammy: "Now I seriously need that smoke."

He tries to put his hand in the sweatshirt pocket he put the lighter and cigarette pack in earlier and to his surprise Madison grabs his hand and holds it.

Madison: "No you don't. You can calm down without it. It's just a game and we all had fun. Take deep breaths."

He starts doing the breathing with her. He doesn't let go of her hand needing something physical to hold. Dean rolls his eyes at how over dramatic he's being. It was obvious Sammy was milking this because there was a beautiful female giving him attention and being nice to him.

Madison comes off hard and can be a bitch, but she is a genuine sweet woman with a warm heart of gold. Her genuine caring attitude makes her the best friend you could ever have. Her honest opinions make her the first person you'd talk to in a tough situation and her willingness to help in any situation makes her the first you'd call. Sammy wasn't immune to her bubbly personality. He stared into those emerald green eyes more than once. He wondered if she was exclusive with Roman, but never came straight out and asked.

The Southern Comfort wasn't just an in ring nick name. She had a comforting quality to her. Sammy found himself drawn into her like he'd known her for years. Madison knew Sammy from watching the CZW matches. Back then The Switchblade Conspiracy was into drinking and she suspected drugs. She actually was surprised he remembered who she even was. She obviously remembered him and the antics he and Mox pulled.

Dean: "You would be surprised at how much of the need to smoke is actually in your head."

He hands him a piece of gum and Sammy chews it. He read Dean's face and could pick up on his not so subtle WTF? Face he wore so well.

Sammy: "All right the gum actually calms the physical need to put something in my mouth and the hand helps the need to hold something."

He holds up Madison's hand and Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean: "I know all the tricks, but I still end up smoking in casinos or other environments where there is constant exposure."

Sammy: "That's a give in. You want the cigarette because you can taste it in the air anyway. It's like being in a bar and being an ex-alcoholic."

Dean: "Yup. I still love my beer. That's not going to change."

He finishes the beer he is currently drinking and Roxy starts laughing. That's one thing Dean loved is having a few beers after his matches with Roman and the guys. Now he had Roxy and she went out and drank with him too.

Roxy: "Yes. Lord forbids you don't have your beer."

Dean: "I'm sorry but I am not the boyfriend to have if you don't like drinking or can't do it. You can do it with control and stop after one or two. I've seen it."

Sammy: "Not true if you're an addict. We do everything to the extreme. It's in our nature and there is no such thing as one or two Drinks to us. It's always to the point of getting fucked up and beyond."

Roxy: "Then I was never an addict because I didn't do it to the extreme where I had to be fucked up and beyond. I had a mental break down because of road stress."

Sammy: "Seriously? When did that happen?"

Roxy: "Right after D.O.D decided to creatively go their separate ways. We were constantly on the road and we had an insane schedule. We were out there every single night and we were killing it. I loved finally getting my due diligence and all the attention. They were cheering us and chanting my name and it felt like the old days when people would buy me shots and tell me they admired me for going up against the male superstars and putting whatever authority figure in their place. I got caught up in the hype and took it out on the people I loved.

Jessica became my target because she put the moves forward and beat me with a kendo stick and she beat Maddie with a chair. Right after the attack I had to have staples in my head because I split my head open. If you ever had staples done it's not a painless process. So I was not happy. So, I started self-medicating with vodka.

That was all good for about a week until I went off in the ring. Then Stephanie wanted to fire me over throwing chairs in the ring and I got Nikki Bella in the head.

Shortly after that me and the girls went on vacation and I recovered and now I'm good."

Sammy: "Wow, I am sorry that had to happen."

Roxy: "Why? It's not your fault. I'm glad it happened now and not later on in my career. I wouldn't change any of it."

Madison: "So Jess, what's up with Seth and Charlotte?"

Dean: "Excuse me, Seth and Charlotte? When did this start happening? If he's cheating on you I will hang him by his balls and beat him like a piñata. "

Jessica: "Dude, relax. He's not cheating on me. You're not my dad and we aren't sleeping together. You need to calm down and relax a little bit. Last time I checked Seth is my boyfriend and I love him. If I felt like there was a threat with Charlotte I'd take care of it. Seth called me earlier tonight and Charlotte was on FaceTime with him at some coffee shop. She wants to start a storyline with me and give me a shot at the Divas Championship and she wants a steel cage match with me."

Madison: "That sounds awesome. When do you two start that?"

Jessica: "I am on that plane with you guys to California in the morning and it starts on Raw."

Roxy: "That's my girl. Fuck those WWE doctors and their stupid tests."

Jessica: "Damn straight."

She high fives her and they pay for their night and head back to Jessica's house.

Madison: "Are you going to be going to California, Sammy?"

Sammy: "Hell no. I'm heading off to Detroit. This is going to be my last NXT match."

Dean: "Whoa, wait a minute. What the fuck happened?"

Sammy: "Dude, WWE happened. I tried the NXT route. I really thought I'd have a good time there and get a good start. Now it turns out all they want to do is gimmick me to death. I joined NXT and dropped Sammy Callahan as my ring name for them. I tried Solomon Crowe and I loved his angle. The dark image and the face make up. It was all different from anything else I was doing. I started making him mine and gimmicking hit.

They shot down my attempts at creative freedom. So I told them I quit. This is my last match for them."

Dean: "Everything was going so well for you."

Sammy: "It's all about me and I'm not selling out. Because they think my ideas are too dark considering this was their plan to begin with."

Dean: "Damn, I'm sorry it turned so political for you."

Sammy: "I'm still wrestling and I'm still doing what I love. So I'm not going to miss all the gossip and marketing. The money is nice though. I get to go back to freaken small pay again."

Dean: "I know how that goes. I remember those days when you shared a room with 5 people and slept on the floor."

Sammy: "Yeah. You're corporate ass should be well on your way to the millions by now."

Dean: "No. I'm not on my way to the millions because I'm not a corporate ass. I still have my own thing and they can't take that away."

Sammy: "Until they offer the right price. Then its "well I got bills to pay" and you do what they say."

Dean: "Getting a good start doesn't mean making millions of dollars and it doesn't mean losing yourself to the corporate machine. It means being a professional and loving your job."

Sammy: "Be honest. When is the last time you told some corporate asshole to go fuck themselves for bringing you a shitty storyline?

Dean: "Last week I told Jimmy Jacob's to fuck himself for a bad creative angle."

Sammy: "Did you really go tell him to fuck himself or are you just telling drunken Ambrose stories because you don't want to hear me calling you a sell- out."

Dean: "I seriously told him to go fuck himself. His name is Chris. He doesn't go by Jimmy Jacobs anymore, but it's the same mother fucker."


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy: "Man, whatever. I don't care anymore."

They arrive at Jessica's house and pile out of the car. Jessica kind of pulls Roxy back as the others go inside.

Jessica: "Dude, Would you care to elaborate on that "WWE is the devil who has my soul" comment and your sacrifices or were you just talking shit because your drunk, Roxanne?"

Roxy: "Seriously? You're not my mother, Jessica Leigh Anne. My sacrifices were my health, my sobriety and my sanity at one point there. When I started drinking to medicate the pain it became the devil who owns my soul. So no, it's not just drunken babble and I wasn't talking shit either. I haven't drank enough tonight to start doing that."

Jessica: "You freaked me out with that statement. I thought something had happened to you."

Roxy: "Oh hell no. I'm sorry I made you think that. I'd have someone's balls on a platter if they tried to hurt me like that."

She puts her arm around Jessica as they come into the house.

Madison: "I would've arrived 5 years earlier in the WWE if Paul Hayman wasn't my management. He made me feel like a total asshole with no parts missing."

Dean: "What, he didn't give you the whole "You're the best in the world" speech and kiss your ass like he did for Punk?"

Madison: "No. He kissed my ass long and hard. He just kept trying to throw me on the shelf for his male clients. When I finally told him to fuck off and broke away from him it was the most glorious feeling in the world. I felt liberated finally."

Jessica: "That sounds about right. He's nobody's advocate. He's out for one thing and one thing only. He's a self-serving weasel. Us leading The Shield out there to kick his ass was the best moment of my career. It felt like things finally came full circle and justice was served."

Roxy: "I can agree there and when Punk put him through that steel cage and fucked his ass up finally."

Meanwhile, the next day, Charlotte has been setting a plot in motion to use Seth as the pawn in the Resident Rocker verses Charlotte storyline. She's been setting it up where she has been in public with him in a series of rather shady looking videos on social media. Seth has been trying to dig himself out of this little drama whole for about two weeks. He has no idea Jessica is even scheduled to come back yet. As far as he knows, she's still in Michigan with the girls.

He is out in the ring for RAW and the latest allegation has surfaced with a video of him and Charlotte kissing at a Starbucks. He's already got the female fans calling him a cheat, liar and a dawg. The shippers are accusing him of breaking Jessica's heart and calling Charlotte a slut.

Seth: "Look, I don't owe you people anything. You see what you want to see out there and you scandalize every single female friend that comes into my life. You did the same thing when AJ kissed Cena and you did the same thing when Dolph and AJ were together. Jessica and I are not breaking up, all right? That video is a fake. I never kissed Charlotte. Of all the Divas in the WWE locker room why pick on the one who is married? She's happy in her life and so am I. I love Jessica. That's Ric Flair's baby girl. Everyone in the WWE knows not to trust a Flair."

Charlotte's music interrupts him and she comes out to the ring.

Charlotte: "How quick we are to dismiss the obvious facts out there, Seth. My father didn't make you go to that coffee shop and he sure as hell didn't make you kiss me. As for my marriage, I've been divorced for quite some time now not that it's any of your business. You show love for your girlfriend by sneaking around with me? "

Seth: "Don't get all high and mighty on me. You're the one doctoring videos to make it look like you have a boyfriend in your life. I don't have to doctor videos. If this is how you acted while you were married it's no wonder you're divorced."

The Seth and Jessica supporters erupt into applause and cheers. Charlotte is giving Seth the "You went there buddy" stare down.

Charlotte: "Those aren't doctored videos, darling. You really need to learn to keep it in your pants, Rollins because from what I understand this isn't your first scandal with a WWE diva."

Now it's Seth's turn to give the "You went there" stare down.

Seth: "This is a family show and unless you want to come down to this ring and wrestle me, I suggest you either get out of here or make a point."

Charlotte: "I have made my point. You wouldn't wrestle me even if I did come down there and challenge you. You'd run like you do from all of your fights. Besides, The Authority would never approve a male superstar putting his hands on a female."

Right on cue, The Authority's music hits and Stephanie and Triple H come out.

Stephanie: "On the contrary, Charlotte. This is the 21st century and I'm all about women's lib and equal rights and all that stuff. So, if you want to go one on one with Seth Rollins tonight you have my approval."

The place erupts in approval and Seth about loses his jaw with how far open it falls in surprise. They never do one on one match with male and female superstars. Jessica damn near had to beg to get The Shield verses D.O.D. matches approved and here Stephanie just agrees to a championship match between him and Charlotte. He missed Jessica's banter all of the sudden. He knew she had something to say about this.

Triple H: "If you're going to stand out here and throw accusations at Seth then I say it's his right to defend himself against them. This isn't Jerry Springer so the next time you want to air your dirty laundry I suggest doing it behind the curtain not in my ring."

Seth: "Yeah. It's not Jerry Springer so stop making up false accusations and false videos. These people are blood thirsty and they want to see blood. Since Jessica isn't here to get it, I guess I will take your challenge."

The place goes completely dark.

Announcer: "What the… rolling black out?"

The image of a burning phoenix appears on the screen.

"Out of the dark and smoldering ashes rises a bright and beautiful phoenix to lead the fight."

The flash pots go off and "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy plays. A woman dressed in black with what appears to be phoenix feathers on her costume is standing next to Charlotte.

Jessica: "Darling, did you miss me?"

The place goes nuts welcoming Jessica back.

Jessica: "I can't leave this place for a minute. The cat goes away and the mice decide they want to play."

Seth: "I've got this, babe."

Jessica: "Don't "I've got this, babe" me. I've seen the videos and I am undecided on how to feel one way or the other. Yes, Charlotte has lying bitch in her blood and yes, you've been caught with your pants down before."

The "Don't go there" stare down starts and Jessica just waves it off.

Jessica: "I'm not out here to join in the controversy or to hear the he said/she said bullshit. Stephanie is over here dealing out mixed matches like they are poker chips and I'm just here to get my ante."

Stephanie: "Welcome back, Rocker."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm back and I'm reborn and I want this blonde bitches head on the end of my boot. Being that we are both divas this shouldn't be a problem. Now, I'm not excusing her from getting her ass handed to her by Rollins over there. Quite frankly, I want to see two bitches fight it out. Who's going to be the first one to turn tail and run?"


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie: "Nobody is running away from this. Seth Rollins goes one on one with Charlotte tonight and that match is up next. Since you're obviously cleared again you get to go one on one with Charlotte after she takes on Rollins."

They cut to commercial with Charlotte and Jessica staring each other down.

Jessica: "This is your big idea? You're big brilliant door opening idea is to start a love triangle with Seth."

Charlotte: "It works. It sets up the epic fight."

Jessica: "Well, you'd better go get yourself ready. Seth isn't going to go easy because there's a chick in the ring with him. He's old school ROH and they had equal opportunity ass kicking there so you'd better bring it."

Charlotte: "Thank you for the pointers. What is ROH again?"

Jessica: "I don't know if you're serious or if you really have never heard of Ring of Honor."

Charlotte: "I know what Ring of Honor is. I was messing with you."

Jessica goes backstage to get ready for her match.

Madison: "I had no idea she was going there with the scandal."

Jessica: "It was only a matter of time before some Total Divas crap landed on me. Seriously, look at Charlotte and look at me."

She stands like she would in the ring showing off every natural curve in her body.

Madison: "There really is no comparison."

Jessica: "She's freakishly tall and odd shaped. I mean, I give her credit for that all being hers and not fake, but she is not someone Seth would want. Why the hell would he want that when he can have this?"

Dean comes running around the corner to claim his front row seat in the green room with the girls.

Dean: "Holy shit. I can't believe Seth is taking on a diva. What the hell happened?"

Jessica: "Yeah, that's exactly what I almost said to Stephanie's face. I damn near had to sell my soul to get the D.O.D verses The Shield matches. I guess she realized what's best for business."

Dean: "And those videos she's been posting all over social media. Have you seen any of them?"

Jessica: "Yes and they are quite hilarious. WWE goes all out when they make up these scandals. The kiss video almost looks genuine like Seth got his hand caught in the cookie jar one more time."

Madison: "What if he did get caught with his hand in the cookie jar and only part of this is a WWE ruse? The porn pic turned out to be real and he called it a hack."

Jessica: "It was only a hack after his own personal pictures surfaced. We all know that woman intended on him getting that picture first hand and he intended on following through with her offer. He just never thought I'd find out."

Madison: "So, what are you going to do about the kiss video?"

Jessica: "The kiss video that is part of Charlotte's set up to take me down in a steel cage. I don't know maybe I will let him think I believe it and see if any truth falls out. If he thinks that I am pissed off he tends to want to clear his name. If he comes out of that match on top, he'll come back here like he always does and jump on me and try to celebrate his victory. Now, do I give him his props and allow the celebration or do I put on my heel face and just walk away from him like he's the biggest jack ass in the world?"

Madison: "You set it up out there to just walk away from him like he's the biggest jack ass in the world. If you two are seen all loving on each other it blows the story out of the water."

Jessica: "Yeah and if I just let it slide it makes it look like I am letting Charlotte run the place and take my man. He is still my man and I am still in love with him and if I felt like she was in any way a threat she'd be knocked the fuck out without any questions asked."

Dean: "So, do you think Charlotte is going to come out on top against Seth Rollins?"

Jessica: "Please, that little bitch has no idea how to go up against a dude. She's of the new generation of babied and pampered divas that don't get their hands dirty. Her first move is going to be to low blow him and get disqualified."

The match starts and Seth and Charlotte lock up. It looked like they were going to have a legit one on one match with each other. Just like Jessica told Charlotte, Seth wasn't taking it easy because he was in the ring with a diva. He was pulling out all the stops trying to beat his opponent. Charlotte gave back twice as much and was going for the famous Figure 8 when Seth countered her move and hit the pedigree. He ended up winning the match.

Roman: "Oh my God, he actually beat her and didn't run away."

Jessica: "No shit and her father didn't go out there and try to get involved. That shocked me. That's his M.O. with her."

Dean: "So, now what happens? That actually was an awesome match."

Jessica: "He beat her ass and he's happy. So now I go get ready for my match and give her another ass beating."

Dean: "I meant with you and Seth outside of the ring."

Jessica: "I'm not outside of the ring yet. I still have to play my part and I'm undecided on that kiss video. I'd have to watch it again and analyze it. The only way to see if he's covering his ass or I that's just a photo shopped WWE trash video which I am pretty sure it is."

Dean: "Yeah and after the nudes fiasco I don't blame you for not wanting to find out if he actually got busted or not."

Jessica: "Yeah. That was a nightmare that I'd rather not relive. When stuff like this comes out right before a pay preview I have to lean towards Charlotte is setting up the story for our cage match and the best way to do that is to go after Seth and mine's relationship and make the public think he's a cheat."

You hear a big commotion out in the hall.

Dean: "Well, here comes Seth now and Charlotte is headed for the diva's locker room."

Meanwhile, Seth runs into Dolph coming down the hall

Dolph: "Hey Rollins, good match out there dude."

Seth: "Thanks. It felt good like the old days. Have you seen Jess ?"

Dolph: "She probably went to the locker room to get ready for her match. She was watching in the green room."

Seth: "I'm not sure how I feel about her being undecided about the video. Last time I got reamed a new asshole and I never even fucked anyone."

Dolph: "Are you saying you fucked Charlotte?"

Seth: "Hell no. I never fucked around on Jess period. This is just bullshit and she knows it. It's all WWE fodder setting up Charlotte and Jessica's match for the pay preview."

Dolph: "Then don't sweat it, dude. She's not pissed off at you. She's just trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

Seth: "Yeah. She probably is, but if she's getting ready for her match all she is focused on is winning in that ring. All this other shit goes silent."

Dolph: "True. I'd approach her with caution until she figures out which is the right emotion to deal with."

Seth: "All right, thanks man. I'm off to the locker room."

Dolph: "All right."

He pats him on the back and heads for the curtain to get ready for his own match. Meanwhile,

Jessica: "I'll catch you all after my match is done. Watch and learn what happens to skanks who lie about my relationship.

Roman: "Poor Charlotte picked the wrong story angle to go with. I fear for her life."

Madison: "No. She did the right story angle based on Seth's history. Jess knows the difference between fodder and fact. As for that ass kicking, Charlotte is about to see another one coming."

In the Diva's locker room with Charlotte and Becky,

Becky: "I can't believe Stephanie approved that match. What the hell were they thinking?"

Charlotte: "Becky, back in my dad's day the divas and male superstars wrestled each other like that. So, it's only natural that it would make a come-back. I enjoyed wrestling Seth. I almost had him twice out there and it made me feel powerful."

Becky: "I still don't think it's safe to allow divas and male superstars to wrestle like that. They can hurt us."

Charlotte: "And we don't hurt each other with the same damn moves? I'm a Flair. I can handle this and still come out on top. I can promise you that."

Jessica comes in and overhears the two of them talking.

Jessica: "Don't make a promise you can't keep, darling."

Charlotte: "That's not a promise. It's a fact. I will come out on top tonight."

Jessica: "So this is your big idea of something that leads up to an epic cage battle. You want your reputation to become the whore daughter of Ric Flair as opposed to the daughter of a great legend."

Charlotte: "Excuse me? Who do you think you're calling a whore?"

Jessica: "Look at the shady posts, the doctored photos and the fake videos you've posted all over social media. They all paint you as a desperate whore who won't leave Seth alone. Seth obviously wants nothing to do with you and has said so on numerous occasions."

Charlotte: "The only think Seth has said to me is he's proud that I'm taking you on in a cage match. He's never told me he wants nothing to do with me. I have nothing but respect for your relationship with him."

Jessica: "Oh don't talk to me about respecting my relationship. If you respected my relationship you'd never have taken the story there, but since you have you'd better be prepared for the fall out."

Charlotte: "Oh I am ready. I'm ready for anything you throw my way.

Jessica: "And just for the record, this Total Divas bullshit drama story angle you've thrown on this is no way to show you're a strong diva. This goes against the revolution and sets us back."

Charlotte: "Well, excuse me for trying to bring a dramatic storyline into an otherwise dead divas division."

Jessica: "Just remember you ordered this shit storm and it's about to rain all over your pretty little blonde head."

Charlotte: "The only place this shit story is raining is all over Seth's reputation. He's not an innocent by stander in any of this and you know it. That's why your over here getting in my face and calling me a whore because you know Seth is not innocent."

Jessica: "I never said Seth was innocent. I said he doesn't want you or anything to do with you. As for the whore comment take a look at those posts from an outsiders point of view and tell me that doesn't look like some desperate whore bitch making a move on Seth."


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte: "You love throwing that whore bitch around like it has no meaning behind it. Let me clue you in on what a whore bitch is. A whore bitch fucks around on their man and or woman and is unfaithful and disloyal. I'm not disloyal or unfaithful to anyone. I never fucked around on anyone and the only reason I got divorced was because my husband had some personal issues that I didn't want raining down on my head."

Jessica: "That sounds pretty disloyal to me. You divorce a good man because you don't want any drama to taint your up and coming diva career or to drag your Flair name through the mud. That's as good as cheating in my book."

Charlotte: "You don't know a damn thing about my husband and I suggest you keep it that way. Stick to the WWE script honey. Let's not take this to a personal level like that."

Jessica: "Oh, I hit a sore spot with the husband. You should've thought about that sore spot before you doctored those videos and started spreading that shit around about Seth and mine's relationship falling apart. It looks like that shit storm is falling on you after all."

Back with the guys,

Dean: "For the love of Christ, please tell me you are not trying to hook up with Charlotte."

Seth: "Fuck no. Why would I be trying to hook up with Charlotte? That's all part of the story to get Jessica rallied up enough to take her on in the cage. There are no facts behind any of that."

Dean: "I'd hate to find out your full of shit and have to punch you in the mouth. That could get really messy considering we're working together 24/7."

Seth: "It's a big fat steaming pie of bullshit. This isn't like the nude scandal. She's feeding off of that energy to hype up her push."

Dean: "Good because Jessica happens to be one of my closest and dearest female friends and I happen to cherish and respect the fact that she and I are close like that and stay platonic. I don't want to gunk it up with drama."

Seth: "No worries, dude. You're platonic relationship is safe. I'm sure she thanks you for having her back and I thank you for having mine."

Dean: "Don't make me regret going up to bat for you. If I find out that these so-called doctored videos are real and you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar again. I'm going to personally see to it that your hand is removed from your body and I'll beat you with it."

Seth: "Message received, dude. You need to calm down. This is just hype to hype up the cage match story and the best way to do it is to hit Jessica with something personal and make me look like an asshole."

Roman: "What I can figure out is why the hell does Charlotte want to go after yours and Jess's relationship? Why not go after her another way? She could set up something personal with her without involving her relationship like that."

Seth: "No she couldn't and I'm going to tell you why. There is no interest there. People want to see good drama and they want to see them damn near pull out each other's hair before they go into the cage. They aren't interested in just random attacks for no reason. Divas are different from guys in that aspect. We can just attack each other and everyone's like "oh so and so is going after the title again" where the divas have to have some sort of personal motivation. I don't get it, but that's what they do."

Roman: "So, Charlotte paints you as an unfaithful asshole and Jess comes back with the nasty divorce and the drama with her husband? That's not going to go over well."

Seth: "It is what it is. She asked for the cage match and this comes along with it."

Meanwhile, in the green room,

Roxy: "Jess's match is going to start soon. The guys need to hurry up if they want to catch it."

Madison: "They are working. If they make it and see the match great, if they don't oh well."

Announcer: "The next match is a divas match set for pin fall. No outside interference and Ric Flair is banned from ring side."

Jessica's new theme music hits and the flash pots go off. She's standing in the middle of the flames in her phoenix cape and runs to slide into the ring. She poses on each side of the ring and takes the cape off.

Charlotte's music hits next and she makes her entrance. Jessica is smiling a wicked smile that says she is out for blood. No way Charlotte's walking out of there in one piece.

Jessica: "You're a dead woman. You will rue the day you crossed me."

Charlotte: "Bring it on, bird bitch."

They lock up and Jessica takes her down quick.

Jessica: "You think you're going to beat me? I'm not that easy bitch."

Charlotte: "Neither am I."

She reverses things and fights out of Jessica's attempt to take her down. For the first time since she started working for WWE Jessica felt a challenge against Charlotte. She felt like the real deal out there in the ring and knew what she was doing wrestling. It felt good to finally have real competition out there. They grappled around for a while before breaking and Jessica goes up on the ropes. She sizes up Charlotte while her back is turned showboating to the audience. All the divas know not to turn their back on Jessica for even a second. She came flying off the rope with a flying knee and nails Charlotte dead in her head and knocks her down. She goes for the pin and Charlotte kicks out at 2.

Charlotte: "You're going to pay for that one."

Jessica: "Big talk, little girl."

She tries to give her the Figure 8 and Jessica powers out of it. She somehow manages to swing back and mule kick Charlotte square in the face. Now, to Jessica it felt like a normal trained WWE mule kick, but when she turned around to capitalize on her move the ref stopped her. She finally calmed from the adrenaline for a second and realized that Charlotte had blood gushing from her face.

Jessica: "Oh my God."

Charlotte: "Seriously Jess? You broke my fucking nose."

Jessica: "It's wrestling. There is bound to be physical contact involved. What the hell happened? You were supposed to move."

Charlotte: "Don't ask me stupid questions right now."

They get the bleeding to stop and Charlotte waves off the doctors trying to take her out of the ring and stop the match.

Charlotte: "I'm fine, Mark. I want to continue the match. It was a miscommunication and nothing more."

Jessica: "Yeah. No big deal. My bad, we can finish this. She just went left when I went right."

They let the match finish and Jessica hits her with a Phoenix Splash and wins the match. Now Charlotte is lying in the middle of the ring recovering.

"The winner of this match The Resident Rocker, Jessica Mendez"

Jessica stands tall in victory and the doctors are helping Charlotte out of the ring. Jessica comes backstage after the show wraps up and Ric Flair comes running over to her.

Ric: "What the Sam hell happened out there?"

Jessica: "I went for a mule kick to counter her Figure 8 and boom, we collided. The next thing I know I look up and her nose is gushing like a fountain."

Ric: "Why would you two even think about continuing that match? She could've bled out."

Jessica: "First of all, no. She wasn't going to bleed out and second of all, your baby girl is fine. She's a Flair and she's tough. It's just a broken nose."

Ric: "Seriously? They said it's broken."

Jessica: "I know it's broken. I've had it done before to me. They'll re-brake her nose and everything will be fine."

Ric: "I'm going to talk to the trainer. She needs a hospital to make sure there isn't any internal damage done."

Jessica: "All right Poppa Bear. She's tough. She'll be fine."

Roxy and Madison come running over.

Roxy: "What the hell happened to Charlotte? All I saw was blood gushing like when Cena got kneed in the nose."

Jessica: "I mule kicked her in the face when I was countering the Figure 8. My boot actually got her like in a real kick."

Madison: "The question is are you all right?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm as right as rain. We need to go look in on Charlotte. I hope she doesn't need surgery like with Cena's situation."

Roxy: "I can tell you right now from what I saw and from experience it was just a break."

They head over to the trainer's room and you can hear Charlotte arguing with her father about not wanting to go to the hospital.

Jessica: "Listen to your father. It's better to be safe with a minor injury then out for months with a major one because you ignored this."

Charlotte: "This is ridiculous. They already re-broke it and all I have to do is leave ice on it to take down the swelling. I'm breathing and my sinuses are fine. I saw for myself."

Ric: "It's not ridiculous honey. What if a bone fragment broke off and is in a place where it could give you brain damage or there is some sort of internal hemorrhaging and you go home and go to sleep and something worse happens because you had no idea."

Jessica: "Seriously, it's better to be overly cautious then stupid."

Charlotte: "All right, if everyone will get off my back I'll go to the hospital. Are we all happy now?"

Jessica: "Yes. I want my cage match and if you don't take care of this nose it won't happen.

Charlotte: "You talked me into this even though I hate hospitals with a passion."


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica: "Just listen to what the doctor's say and don't give them any crap."

Charlotte: "Thank you for the pointers. This doesn't change our story plot any."

Jessica: "Bring it on, beeotch."

She holds out her pinky like she does with Becky Lynch and Jessica gives her the pinky shake. They wheel her off to the hospital. Jessica decides she will analyze the so-called evidence against Seth and decide where to go next with her moves. She had turned to go grab her stuff when Seth comes running up.

Seth: "What the hell happened? Is Charlotte going to be all right?"

Jessica: "Yup. She's going to be fine. I just accidently broke her nose."

Seth: "Oh my God. We're all going to hear it now. Stephanie is going to go on a rant like she did about Roxy and the God damn chairs."

Jessica: "She does that and I will tell her exactly what I think of this whole company and the shit they violate on a regular basis. She will have a lawsuit on her hands. Believe that and it won't be quiet or small. This whole place will blow up."

Seth starts laughing and Jessica realizes what she just said.

Seth: "Believe that, huh."

Jessica: "I realize I just used Roman's tag."

Roman: "Don't worry, I don't own those words unless you're challenging me."

Jessica: "I know and no. It was just a statement."

Roman gets a look on his face like he is thinking about something and then looks at Jessica.

Roman: "Reigns verses The Rocker just like Seth and Charlotte only better cuz it's us."

Jessica: "I'll think about it for the sake of an awesome match."

She winks at him and he laughs.

Seth: "Can we talk seriously for a minute?"

Jessica: "Sure. Right here and right now or away from here."

Seth: "Away from here. It's not WWE related."

Jessica: "Ok. I'll grab my gear and we can go talk across the street at Denny's."

Seth: "Sounds like a deal."

She goes to get her stuff from the locker room and Seth sits next to Roman. He looked like he was thinking about something and needed to talk about it.

Roman: "What's up, little bro?"

Seth: "I don't believe Jess broke Charlotte's nose out there."

He ran his hands through his hair like he was worried about what was going to happen next. He feared Stephane was going to land her wrath on Jessica for breaking Charlotte's nose and this would end badly for everyone involved. Even Ric didn't make a big deal out of it. They are wrestlers and sometimes they do get hurt. Ric accepted it as an accident and went straight to taking care of her like a good dad.

Roman: "Accidents happen out there."

Seth: "I don't feel like it was an accident. I think Jess was pissed and hit her out of anger."

Roman: "Why would she do that? She doesn't have a reason to be pissed off at Charlotte."

Seth: "She does if she believes that Charlotte is after me."

Roman: "She doesn't believe Charlotte is after you. She is undecided on the tapes because she had to see if they are doctored or not and if they are then its all good."

Seth: "She is acting like she's pissed at me. I didn't get an after match kiss and then she goes out there and injured her opponent. She's had attitude towards the subject ever since the promo. I went over there to make sure her and Charlotte were both OK and the look on her face was like "What does this fucker want" and she damn near rolled her eyes at me when I said I wanted to talk seriously."

Roman: "You know she hates the way WWE tries to use everyone's personal business in the ring. She calls it Total Divas drama. She didn't kiss you after the match because it would've blown the whole heel angle she had going out there in the ring."

Seth: "I know and Charlotte is using the Divas Drama angle with their story. That still doesn't explain her attitude towards me. If she doesn't think Charlotte is after me and she believes those videos are doctored then why give me the pissed off attitude?"

Roman: "Exactly. She's not pissed at you. She's pissed at the story and she wants better and now she has to roll in the dirt with her and you. She doesn't like to be blind-sided by things and you two didn't say you were going this route. If someone would've said something she could better prepare herself and she might not have gotten pissed off at you. "

Seth: "I never said I wanted to get dirty like that. That was never discussed when she said she wanted to do a story with Jess. I could've prepared her if I was prepared, but Charlotte never said she was going dirty Total Diva drama route."

Jessica comes out of the locker room with her stuff and sighs. The events of the evening seemed to be finally all catching up to her. She felt exhausted and mentally drained. She knew the rest of the week was going to be nothing but crazy drama and Stephanie was going to be the first one to open the can up and let out the worms so to speak. She needed a tactful way to tell her boss to chill out and stop being a drama queen about things. Right now, the reality with Seth had to be dealt with and he was ready to face the music. If there was any music to face she still had a suspicion he was innocent and didn't even touch Charlotte.

Jessica: "Ready when you are, babe."

Seth: "All right. I'll talk to you later Roman."

Roman: "All right. You two be good."

Jessica: "I'll try. Later."

Roman: "Bye."

He leaves and Jessica and Seth head over to Denny's. The Hostess seats them and they order Drinks.

Jessica: "What would you like to seriously discuss those altered cheese videos and photos or the match tonight?"

Seth: "You. I'd like to discuss you. I understand that accidents happen in the ring. I've had my share of accidents out there myself. What happened out there?"

Jessica: "I went out there like I do every night and I did my thing. I loved the vibe out there and Charlotte was giving me one hell of a match. It all seemed to be going well and I put all the Divas Drama behind me until she got me in that Figure 8 position. All I could see was her trying to hurt me and me ending up back on the injured list. So I mule kicked my way out of it. Granted, that's not exactly a normal counter action to that move, but I did what I could. I didn't even think I made contact until I heard that sickening crack and her scream in pain. Then I realized I not only made contact but I hurt her. She waved off the doctors and said she wanted to finish the match. So I finished the match with her. I figured it must have sounded worse than it really was because she wouldn't ask to continue if it was horrible as it sounded."

Seth: "Did you hit her out of anger? Be totally honest with me, Jess. Do you honestly believe she is after me?"

Jessica: "Nope. I hit her out of a miscommunication between two wrestlers who weren't synced. Hell no I don't believe she is after you. It's a story line to hype up our cage match."

Seth: "Seriously, you didn't hurt her Cuz you were pissed at me."

Jessica: "No. I have no reason to hurt anyone. You're a man and you're not worth losing my job over."

Seth: "I can agree there. I love you with all of my heart and I know you love me and that's why you protect me and my personal interests."

Jessica: "I do love you and I do protect you and your interests. This is true and this is why I won't risk my well being out there in the ring for a man or anyone else. Now, if Stephanie decides she wants to get on her high horse I will tell her just like I told you. She needs someone to tell her with all due respect, stop being a damn drama queen."

Seth: "Have you looked at the videos?"

Jessica: "Yes and most of them are like TMZ style videos. They don't mean shit because it's basically two people at the same place at the same time. I've looked at her photos too and those also look like TMZ style photos in public places or arriving at places together. No big deal as for the kiss video it looks legit. I can't see how that possibly could've been doctored at all."

Seth: "It wasn't doctored, Jess. We filmed that for the promo. That was a legit kiss video."

Jessica rolls her eyes.

Jessica: "Seriously Seth? Why the fuck would you give her that power?"

Seth: "It was just me doing my job. I didn't kiss her out of love or attraction I promise you that."

Jessica: "You're an asshole. You can't go around filming yourself kissing people. That's just asking to get your-self into trouble."

Seth: "It was for work I promise."

Jessica: "I don't give a good God damn. That was stupid and you know it. You gave her all the power in the world with that one mutual kiss."

Seth: "I am sorry. I just followed instructions given to me by Mark."

Jessica felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. There was one man out of the whole crew that she couldn't stand. She couldn't stand Mark. The head of creative had his head squarely up his ass as far as she was concerned and she didn't like the way he seemed to stir the pot every chance he got. Granted, females are catty and wrestling is competitive. That's why it's a sport because there is competitiveness and it's athletic. It's not about how high the ratings can get or how many people are going to tune into E because of Diva Drama which Mark seemed to be the head leader of starting. He lost the concept of how to make wrestling better a long time ago.

Jessica: "Mark as in the head of creative and the guy behind Total Divas."

There was the familiar eye roll and the face palm that Seth expected at the mention of Mark's name.

Seth: "That's the only Mark I know."

Jessica: "Now I know whos head I need to roll for this."

Seth: "You can't roll the head of creative. It'll be career suicide."

Jessica: "All he is, is a glorified fanfiction writer. He's nobody important and he has no say in which divas are fired."

Seth: "You won't get fired over this but you will get buried."

Jessica: "I'll get a shovel and dig my way out. They are not going to start treating me like some bimbo like the other divas."

Seth: "Are you pissed at me?"

Jessica: "Dude, I wasn't pissed at you until you admitted to kissing her. You're not helping my fight if your kissing the enemy."

Seth: "I am sorry I kissed her and I am sorry I made that video. Are we cool now?"

Jessica: "I'll let you know when we are cool again until then relax. I'm not on some rampage to get revenge."

Seth: "Ok. I'm glad you're not on a rampage at least."

Meanwhile, back with Charlotte and her dad,

Charlotte: "That was an intentional mule kick to my face and we all know it."

Ric: "Ashley, honey she just missed a step. It wasn't intentional. She showed genuine remorse and concern for your well- being."

Charlotte: "We aren't exactly besties."

Ric: "She doesn't hate you enough to risk her job over you or Seth for that matter."

Charlotte: "The hell if she wouldn't for Seth. She's ride or die for him."

Ric: "Ride or die is different when you're risking your well- being for someone or your career."

Charlotte: "It doesn't matter if she thinks it's going to save him. She will do anything for him. That's what that means, dad."

Ric: "She's not that crazy. Look, I understand you two have an in-ring rivalry going on, but outside the ring she couldn't be any more genuine and down to earth if she tried. Jessica is not some monster bitch out to kill you. I can testify to that. She tried to assure me that you were ok and she didn't go after you with malicious intent."

Charlotte: "She talked to you after she broke my nose."

Ric: "Yes baby. She tried to make me not worry about you. It was very genuine and there were no cameras or writers around her."

Charlotte: "She doesn't even know me like that. I can't go after her for my nose."

Ric: "Do you intend to sue her?"

Charlotte: "Yes. I have better luck having her pay for my nose then the WWE."

Ric: "True. She will offer to pay or help you pay the bills."

The next day, Roxy, Madison and Jessica are in their hotel and a Manila envelope shows up at Jessica's room. Jessica opens it up to find a bunch of legal documents inside. She's looking at them trying to make sense out of the legal mumbo jumbo burying the layman's terms of the paperwork.

Roxy: "Nice job, Jess."

Jessica: "Seriously Rox?"

Roxy: "Dude, you broke a woman's nose. That doesn't just go away."

Jessica: "I know and I will deal with that when it comes."

Madison: "You don't think she'll try to sue Jess, do you?"

Roxy: "It's a possibility. She does have bills to pay."

Jessica: "I get that but she will come to me like a woman and tell me how she wants to do this."

Madison: "It looks to me like she has come to you with what she wants next."

Jessica: "All right, this has gone too far."

She calls Stephanie.

Stephanie: "Hey Jess. How's Charlotte doing?"

Jessica: "We need to talk. Are you busy?"

Stephanie: "No. I'm not busy right now."

Jessica: "Can you meet me at The Green Leaf Café in the hotel lobby in 20 minutes?"

Stephanie: "I'll be right down."

Jessica gathers up the papers.

Madison: "What are you going to do?"

Jessica: "I'm going to make this all go away."

Madison: "Good luck. We are behind you 100%."

Jessica: "I know and I thank you all for the support. Now let me take care of this before it becomes some huge deal."

Madison: "Do what you need to do."

Roxy: "Yeah girl. Get it done."

She hugs the two of them and gathers up all the stuff she's going to need to go over the legal side of the fall out. The whole way down in the elevator she felt like she was going to flip out. Charlotte seemed understanding and was being so nice to her face. Why did she feel like she had to stab her in the back like this? They didn't even know each other like that other than passing each other in the locker room. Jessica never said more then maybe 10 words to her since she joined the main roster. Nothing infuriated her more then back-stabbers and Charlotte felt like a back-stabber and this felt like an attack on her personally.


	15. Chapter 15

She took a deep breath and went into the Green Leaf Café.

Stephanie: "Hey Jess. How are you feeling?"

She gives her a hug and Jessica hugs her back.

Jessica: "I'm doing well considering I'm so pissed off right now I could spit fire."

Stephanie: "What seems to be the problem?"

Jessica: "Well, I received this under my hotel room door this morning."

She hands her the manila envelope with all the legal papers in it and Stephanie opens it and looks them over. Everything seemed legit inside.

Jessica: "Now, why the hell would someone give those to me and not my legal team?"

Stephanie: "Maybe they are hoping for something out of court."

Jessica: "Why not call me and ask me to my face? This is stupid. It's not even legal because my lawyer hasn't even seen them. I know she hasn't because Amanda would call me and let me know this was happening if she received the same papers. No e mails no text and no phone calls from anyone including the legal team that supposedly had those papers drawn up."

Stephanie: "I'm afraid they are legal papers, Jess. They are signed by the Flairs family lawyer and firm. She wants compensation for you breaking her nose in the ring."

Jessica: "I would gladly give her what she wants, but she never asked me like a woman. She went and had her lawyers draw up papers. I made sure she was OK. I told her father to check on her and take her to a hospital. Hell, I even went to the hospital to make sure everything was OK and nobody asked me for a damn thing. She made it seem like this was all going to be all right and we weren't going to make this ugly. Now, it feels like she personally is trying to attack me. I've done nothing wrong to her."

Stephanie: "She feels like she was wronged by you breaking her nose. That's an assault when there is an actual injury caused to someone."

Jessica: "I did not assault her. It was an accident plain and simple. She went left and I went right. She Figure 8 and I mule kicked. It was a miscommunication and nothing more. I didn't go after her with malicious intent and I sure as hell didn't assault her out of anger. I know all those videos are crap and I know it's all Mark and his Diva Drama and I'd really like to slap the shit out of him, but that's a whole other story for a whole other day."

Stephanie: "What would you like me to do about this? Do you want Amanda to take care of this or do you want to work something out with Charlotte?"

Jessica: "Have Amanda take care of it. I'll take care of Charlotte. She wants to fight me I will fight back. This is way too personal. Its freaken WWE and it's a storyline not an open free for all on me personally. If she for one minute thinks that I'm just going to roll over and let her screw me over she's wrong. She's messed with the wrong woman."

Stephanie: "OK, you need to calm down. You need to stay as far away from Charlotte as possible. If she wants to take legal action against you, you can't give her any more reason to drag you into a court room or air your personal dirty laundry."

Jessica: "Nothing infuriates me more than someone who smiles in your face and shakes your hand then turns around and stabs you in the back with that same hand you just shook."

Stephanie: "I know honey. I'm really sorry this had to happen like this. Nobody shared this with me either. Until you called me up and showed me your papers right now. I figured it was just creative having a good time with the story. Is this the only incident or has she attacked you before?"

Jessica: "This is the only incident. We haven't said maybe 10 words to each other since she moved to the main roster. I didn't think anything of her until she told me she wanted to start a storyline and give me a shot at the Divas Championship. So, yeah I was all for that. I had no idea it would end with her trying to be manipulative and stick me with a lawsuit for a freaken work related injury that was not my fault."


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie: "Are you sure there were no other physical confrontations between you two, anywhere?"

Jessica: "I'm positive there were no other physical confrontations between us. We've only spoke to each other."

Stephanie: "As long as you can back up everything you are saying this should die before it even starts. I'll have Amanda call you and fill you in on what happens next."

Jessica: "Thank you so much, Steph. I appreciate you taking the time to help me with this."

Stephanie: "You're welcome, hon."

She hugs her and Jessica leaves the café and goes back upstairs a little less steamed then before, but still pissed off. If Charlotte wasn't in the hospital she'd go cuss her up one side and down the other. She is met at the elevator by Roxy carrying her gym gear and a second bag.

Jessica: "What, are you double bagging it to the gym?"

Roxy: "Nope. I come, bearing gifts."

She hands Jessica the other gym bag and Jessica takes it and looks inside of it. All her gym gear is inside along with her ear buds and IPOD.

Jessica: "Wow, you grabbed everything including a change of shoes. Why do I need my ring boots? I don't work out in my ring boots. I work out in tennis shoes and I have those on right now."

Roxy: "Just trust me on this. You will feel worlds better when we are done. Dean introduced me to this and I can't get enough."

Jessica: "OK, ring boots, gym clothes, workout towel, water bottle full, gloves and chalk. I get the chalk because we use that when we cross fit and the gloves are so my hands don't look all torn up like Seth's do, but these aren't my cross fit gloves. These look like boxing gloves."

Roxy: "They are boxing gloves. That is correct and this will all make sense when we get to the gym."

She leads her to her car and they drive for a few minutes and pull up in front of the UFC Gym.

Jessica: "UFC fighting? This is your answer to a hard day at work."

Roxy: "Yup. It helps let it all out and you don't take it out on your opponent in the ring or anyone who is undeserving of it."

Jessica: "OK, I've never done UFC fighting. I know a little bit of Kick boxing and a few quick moves of my own, but I am no pro at this."

Roxy: "Neither is Dean and he taught me how to do it. It's not that hard. We're not training for the Octagon or anything. It's basically your typical gym, but you have a boxing ring here and an indoor track. There's also Cross fit stuff here too."

Jessica: "So, basically a little bit of everything depending on what we feel like doing at the moment."

Roxy: "Yup and I know you feel like kicking someone's ass. So, I am suiting up to be your sparring partner."


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica: "You want me to beat on you on purpose while I'm pissed off. This is new."

They go into the locker room and get changed. They come out and find Dean and Brock Lesner talking to each other.

Roxy: "Now, here is a pairing I thought I'd never see in a public place."

Brock: "Hello Roxanne."

Roxy: "Hello Brock. It's nice to see you."

He shakes her hand and offers his hand to Jessica too.

Brock: "Hello Jessica."

Jessica: "Hi."

She shakes his hand still looking at him like he's either up to something or nuts.

Brock: "We can stow the WWE banter here. I'm just a normal human in a gym working out like the rest of you."

Jessica: "Yeah. We can stow the WWE banter. That's no problem. I didn't think Dean would be over here talking to you if you were going to F5 him in public."

Brock: "No sweetheart. I can't do that in a public place because that would violate my contract and it would be an assault because my hands are legal weapons."

Dean: "And if he was going to do that I'm not stupid enough to stand here and encourage him to do it. I can't afford an injury outside of work and neither can he."

Jessica: "Where are Roman and Seth?"

Dean: "Somewhere around here. Seth was over in the Cross fit section and I left Roman somewhere in the weights. This place is huge."

Brock: "I told you the UFC Gyms have more work outs then the ones you all go to."

Jessica: "I usually do Cross fit with Rollins, but I am open for other ideas. Roxy here wants to spar with me and apparently Dean has taught her a few new tricks she wants to show me."

Roxy: "Yes. I'm no Ronda Rousey, but I hold my own out there kick boxing."

Brock: "Nobody expects to see Ronda Rousey out there. You're in a gym and that's where the practice starts."

Jessica: "I have to say I am very pleasantly surprised at how completely mild mannered you are away from WWE and Paul Hayman."

Brock: "Thank you. I'm pleasantly surprised by you too. You can come off as a very edgy lady at times and Maddie I don't even want to get started on her."

Roxy: "Meh, Maddie is harmless. She just keeps her guard up around certain people until they earn her trust and you can come off as a complete dick with no parts missing. Out there in the ring, that's Mr. Meathead and she doesn't like Mr. Meathead."

Brock: "If that's how she sees me, I can only imagine what she thinks of Randy Orton."

Roxy: "He's a whole other story. He doesn't come off as a meathead who is out to just hurt people for the sake of feeling blood on his hands."

Brock: "I'm sure he can go there if he's pissed off enough."

Roxy: "Everyone can. We're all humans and we can only be pushed so far before we explode."

Brock: "True and I happen to be trained in bringing the pain."

Roxy: "Exactly. Just don't activate Beast Mode on any of us in that ring please. I'm a newbie."

Brock: "Sweetheart, I don't fight with women like that."

Roxy: "I'm not your "Sweetheart" or you're "Baby" or any of that. Save that for your wife. I'm just Roxy."

Brock: "Ok Roxy, my bad."

Jessica: "And I'm just Jessica."

Brock: "Yes Roxy and Jessica. I didn't realize you two got your feathers ruffled by someone calling you "Sweetheart".

Roxy: "I find it very condescending unless I know you like that and I don't know you like that."


	18. Chapter 18

Suddenly, male hands go around Roxy in a loving embrace and about scare the holy living daylights out of her.

Roxy: "Oh my God, you almost got knocked the fuck out. Dean is in front of me. So, that better be Roman or Seth."

A slightly accented voice: "Nope. Guess again."

Roxy: "Nobody tell me. I want to guess by the accent in the voice. I know it's not Wade because that's not a British accent and I know it's not Heath Slatter because it's a very light southern accent and the other three dorks aren't here."

Dean quietly greets "the mystery gentlemen" with a hand shake while Roxy tries to guess who it is behind her by the sound of his voice. She inhales the air around him.

Roxy: "No cologne to identify. So, you haven't been through the shower yet."

She runs her hands on his arms.

Roxy: "Slight muscular build and not a lot of arm hair there, but that doesn't mean anything because some of you wax it all off."

She looks at the part of the arms that are touching her.

Roxy: "No identifying tattoos or scars. You sir are in excellent shape."

Mystery voice: "Thank you, Diamond Dust."

Roxy: "AJ Styles. I knew I could identify that voice without looking at the face."

She turns around and gives him a hug.

AJ: "How are you?"

Roxy: "I'm great. We haven't got a chance to talk much since you came to the WWE. How are you?"

AJ: "I'm doing great as well. Aren't there usually three of you that hang out?"

Jessica: "Yeah, but I think Maddie is with Roman somewhere in this gym."

AJ: "Hello Miss Resident Rocker. We have yet to meet. I am The Phenomenal AJ Styles."

He offers his hand to her and she shakes it.

Jessica: "I'm Jessica. I'm familiar with The Phenomenal One. You were out there kicking Tyler Black's ass when I was on ROH. I'm a huge fan."

AJ: "Thank you. I've seen you work too and I loved the whole D.O.D you guys put together. You had some epic entrances."

Jessica: "Yeah and we had to fight tooth and nail to get what we got because they don't do that type of stuff due to the injuries people got in the past. My lawyer about had kittens when I said we were going to zip line into the ring like the old days."

Roxy: "Shit, Stephanie had kittens. They didn't want us to do that zip line thing at all. It was too risky and put our personal being in danger. It violated this and that on our contracts blah blah blah. We just came back with "We put our bodies in danger every single night in the ring. This is no different."

AJ: "I can agree, but you could fall to your deaths doing the zip line where wrestling in the ring will just injure you and you can heal from it."

Roxy: "Not necessarily. You could fall to your death in the ring if you land wrong. Some of that high flying stuff is extremely risky and if you land on your head wrong it could snap your neck."

AJ: "True. I've seen it happen."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm sure Edge, Jeff Hardy and a few others thought they weren't going to hurt their necks doing some crazy ass shit either."

Dean: "Can we not talk about injuring ourselves please? It's bad luck."

AJ: "Dean Ambrose, my personal favorite out of The Shield boys."

Dean: "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

AJ: "I see you haven't left much of Jon Moxley behind."

Dean: "I never will. That's who I am. Dean Ambrose is just a frat name."


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Roman had his headphones in and is doing some push- ups. Madison walks into the weight area with her red ear buds in. She starts smiling when she sees Roman flexing his muscles and shining with sweat. She pauses before grabbing her weights off the rack and watches him. Then sits on the bench and starts her routine.

Roman finishes and gets up. He sees her and puts his hand on her leg. She looks up and takes her buds out.

Madison: "Hey there sexy. How you doing?"

Roman: "Hello beautiful. What's up with Brock and Jess over there?"

Madison: "It looks like he's trying to show her how to do some kick boxing moves with Roxy and Dean."

Roman: "Where is Seth?"

Madison: "He was on the rings. I have no idea now."

Roman: "He's not going to like Brock helping Jess."

Madison: "That's his problem not mine. If he is dumb enough to go over there and start acting stupid Brock will hurt him."

Roman: "That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe he hasn't seen them and is busy working out."

Madison: "I hope so. I don't want him getting hurt."

Back with Jessica, Roxy, Dean and Brock,

Brock: "That's it Roxy. Hit her hard. She's got padding on."

Roxy is giving Jessica everything she has and Jessica is holding her own. Then it flips and Jessica is giving Roxy her all.

Brock: "Excellent form, Jess. You're a natural kick boxer."

Seth makes his way over to the group and smiles at Jessica watching her kick box.

Seth: "That's my girl in there."

Brock: "What's up, Seth?"

Seth: "Nothing. I love to watch her work."

Brock: "She is a natural. Those long legs are powerful. She kicked me and she made me feel it and I'm not a small guy."

Seth: "Yeah. She makes an impact because she's focused and she puts all her effort into that move."

AJ is also kick boxing with them, but at the moment he is resting on the side and comes over to greet Seth.

AJ: "Seth fucking Rollins."

Seth: "AJ, what's up man?"

He gives him the half hug man bump.

AJ: "God, it's been years since I've seen you. Last time I saw you they were telling you good bye at ROH."

Seth: "Yeah. They were sending me off in style so I could come to WWE and you told me I needed to be a free agent like you to avoid being screwed."

AJ: "I still stand by that. I'm not going to stop being a free agent just because I joined WWE."

Seth: "I hate to point out the obvious, but you signed with WWE. You are a WWE super star now and you technically work for WWE."

AJ: "I am my own agent though. I handle all my own business. WWE employs me, but I handle all my checks."

Seth: "Good on you, dude. That's awesome."

Jessica takes a water break and Roxy sits on the apron.

Roxy: "How do you feel?"

Jessica: "I feel awesome. That was a good work out in there."

Roxy: "I told you it helps release the tension."

Jessica: "Yes. Yes it did."

She downs her water and goes for a refill. Seth follows her.

Seth: "You looked good in there."

Jessica: "Thank you. I didn't know you were here. I didn't see you when I came in."

Seth: "I was in the back on the rings."

Jessica: "Of course you were. Brock Lesner does personal training here?"

Seth: "No. He trains with Dean doing kick boxing and he decided he'd help you guys too. He's impressed that you made him feel your kicks."

Jessica: "That big ass fool felt my little size 8 foot kick him?"

Seth: "So he says."

Jessica: "Wow. That is impressive."

Seth: "Babe, I am sorry I did that kiss video with Charlotte. It was dumb and I made it seem like I was playing along with her game."

Jessica: "I'm over it. You're forgiven, but if I ever catch you in another situation like this it's over."


	20. Chapter 20

Seth: "You're serious. You forgive me?"

Jessica: "You want to see how serious I am?"

She gives him a huge hug and kisses him like she's never kissed him before.

Seth: "Thank you I'm sorry I made you doubt me."

Jessica: "Never mistake my kindness for weakness again. I'm serious about the third strike too."

Seth: "I know you are. No doubt in my mind now. You just hugged me covered in drippy man sweat and you don't do that ever."

Jessica: "I'm covered in my own drippy sweat. So, it was a mutual sliming."

Seth: "Nice."

He starts laughing at her "ewe" face. She fills her water bottle and goes back to Roxy.

Roxy: "Get your ass back in here so I can kick it some more."

Jessica: "You wish you could kick my ass."

Roxy: "Bring it."

They go around it one more round and go take showers. Maddie is in the locker room when Jess and Roxy come in.

Jessica: "Hey Maddie. I didn't know you were here."

Madison: "I was in the back lifting weights with Roman."

Roxy: "More like watching Roman flexing and drooling over him."

Madison: "No. I got my work out in first. I did drool though. I got distracted by his form."

Roxy: "I'm sure you did. He's good at distracting you."

Jessica: "Yeah and then there's Seth's spandex work out pants he loves so much."

Roxy: "You mean his asshole pants."

Jessica: "Yeah. You can say that. He doesn't like underwear under those."

Madison: "Ok, I'll never look at him the same now thanks."

Jessica: "Anytime."

Madison: "I'm seriously falling in love with Roman."

Roxy: "You're falling in love with Roman."

Madison: "Yes. It feels like I am."

Roxy: "That's awesome. Have you told him yet?"

Madison: "No. But I plan on telling him on our date tomorrow night."

Meanwhile, with the guys

Dean: "Dude, Charlotte is suing Jessica for breaking her nose."

Seth: "Seriously? Wow, the new generations of divas seriously are weak and petty. She's a wrestler. Injuries are a part of the game."

Dean: "Yeah well, pussies or not this is serious. Jessica could end up fired over this."

Seth: "They aren't going to fire her over this. I still have my job and Shamus still has his job. Hell, Lesner has hurt people and still has his job. They need to get over this pussifying the women thing."

Roman: "That explains why she was so pissed off earlier."

Seth: "She should be pissed. That's bullshit. Cena didn't try to sue me over his nose."

Roman: "It's different with us. We have more freedom then the divas."

Seth: "Yeah. I know we do. She's probably going nuts over this."

He calls Jessica. Granted they were just speaking to each other a few minutes ago in the gym, but he had to make sure she was emotionally doing all right. Her head seemed to be into the kick boxing, but sometimes she could be hard to emotionally read.

Jessica: "Hey babe. What's up?"

Seth: "Hey, how is everything going?"

Jessica: "It's going slow as usual. I really want to get this over with. I gave Stephanie the legal papers and she's going to give them to Amanda. I want to stay as far away from this drama as possible. I don't know who put it in her head that I'm out to assault her on purpose, but they are sadly mistaken. I also need to have a seriously strong talk with Mark."


	21. Chapter 21

Seth: "Jess, I understand your feeling like Superwoman right now because you're conquering this law suit, but I don't think committing career suicide is the answer. You take on Mark, you're liable to loose you're job. I know, he doesn't have the power to fire anyone and you feel he's an over paid fanfiction writer, but he does have some pull and people listen to him. If he tells them certain people are difficult to work with, they usually get rid of them."

Jessica: "He can go right on ahead and tell them I'm difficult to work with. He can call me a bitch to my face and tell me to shut the fuck up, but you know what? I'll be the one who's standing tall and he'll be the one cowering under my authority. This means war. If they want to take this out on me as a human being then I'm going to kick them square in the nuts. I'll go after Mark and anyone else who thinks they can just bury me under some powder puff, glorified soap opera drama. As far this lawsuit, nobody is going to fire me over it. Injuries happen just like with any job USA. Suck it up."

Seth: "Yes. I agree with you on that. She does need to suck it up and realize she could've punched herself in the nose and did the same thing. It's not like the Flairs are hurting for money. Why is she even coming after you in the first place?"

Jessica: "She wants to be compensated for her nose. I'm pretty sure WWE is trying to give her the run around like they did with Punk and they're trying to deny the injury happened to her."

Seth: "Yes, but the crew that was involved with that no longer works for WWE. They were fired when he won the first case."

Jessica: "Whatever, it's not my business to spread. I just know that Little Miss Thing wants what she rightfully deserves for her injury and is not getting it from somewhere so why not go after me? The funny thing is if she would've asked me face to face like a woman instead of making this sound like some criminal intent I'd gladly help her out. Hell, I'd even help her go up against the head cheese if she wanted."

Seth: "I feel you. I don't want to see you buried under this whole "take down Coronas" campaign you're on right now either. It's a catch 22 you're screwed if you do and you're screwed if you don't."

Jessica: "Well, in the words of someone I once admired, they're doing me an injustice and I'm going to fight for my rights. I'd rather be an asshole for standing up to them then sit here with my thumb up my ass and pretend like everything is hunky dory. Besides, we're just going to chat. This doesn't have to get ugly unless he makes it ugly."

Seth: "Good luck, babe. Just know we all have your back on this and we will take a stand with you."

Jessica: "I'm going to hold you to that. We all have a home at ROH or Lucha Underground. They actually believe women can fight equal against men and should fight back."

Seth: "I'll see you when you come out of the locker room."

Jessica: "All right, bye."

Seth: "B ye."

They hang up and Roxy looks at Jessica like she's confused as hell.

Roxy: "Ok, what the fuck is really going on? I know they are not about to try to fire you over some bitch breaking her nose in the ring."

Jessica: "No. They aren't about to fire me. Why does everyone think that? I'm not going to lose my job. They will settle out of court. Charlotte just wants me to help pay for her bills and that's fair. I did hurt her and if this were a car wreck they'd expect me to pay for the damages. So, I'm not arguing that."

Roxy: "No, forget about Charlotte and the lawsuit. What's going on with Mark? Is he trying to write you off despite your contract rights?"

Jessica: "Oh no, quite the opposite. Mark is the one who is stirring the shit pot and I'm just about to make him lick the spoon clean. He set up the cluster fuck that got Charlotte's nose broken and resulted in Seth and me arguing over that kiss. Which, I hold Seth responsible for because he could've said "no. I'm not going to go there with that." And he still went with it. He seems to think that Mark is the start all and ends all and what he says goes. He has no authority over anything."

Roxy: "Well, he is the head of creative and he does bring in new talent. So, he sort of does have some authority. He can also say if something is working for them or not and fix it."

Jessica: "No. He wouldn't know the difference if something wasn't working. He can't fix what he broke. He's going to hear my mouth. I don't appreciate the personal attack and I don't appreciate being put through all this because he had a brilliant idea to set up the cage match. This goes beyond WWE plot stories right now. This will be on my record if I do go back to ROH or audition for Lucha Underground. They'll see that there was an accident resulting in personal injury to another co- worker and it may determine my future for the rest of my life. That's not cool with me."

Roxy: "It sounds to me like you're re- evaluating your WWE contract and career."

Jessica: "Oh, I'm re-evaluating the amount of horse shit I'm going to tolerate. You don't fuck with my family and you don't fuck with my future. Especially since I didn't do shit to any of them."

Roxy: "I hear you. I've got your back on this if you need me."

Jessica: "Thank you. You want to hear the kicker?"

Roxy: "There's more?"

Jessica: "Yeah. My entrance and big debut wasn't even planned out properly. They never discussed any of that powder puff soap opera drama with me before it was brought out in public. I was blind- sided out there and I totally improved everything. Seth and Charlotte were both talked to about the story angle and where it was going."

Roxy: "How the fuck are they leaving you out of your own story? That's just retarded."

Jessica: "You're telling me? It would've been nice to be clued in before The Phoenix descended and made me look like a stupid asshole out there."

Roxy: "Yeah, Mark is trying to write you off and pretend like you're not a part of the Seth Rollins story."

Jessica: "I'm not a part of Seth Rollins story line. I'm Colby Lopez girlfriend and we fought over a WWE story plot and that in my eyes is letting our work interfere with our real life and that's not cool with me."

Roxy: "Yeah. You need to have that strong talk with him like yesterday. That's not cool when your work is interfering with real life. It's supposed to leave when you close those doors and take off your gear."

Jessica: "Exactly and it's hard to leave work behind when there is a doubt in my mind that Seth is innocent and I told him he isn't helping my case kissing Charlotte and letting them film it."

Roxy: "Hold on, he seriously kissed Charlotte? That wasn't just a doctored video to get you two rallied up."

Jessica: "He admitted he kissed her and he apologized for it and made a point to say he wasn't going to play along with it anymore."

Roxy: "Too late for that. He's a part of it rather he plays along or not."

Jessica: "Are you ready to get out of here? I mean, we did arrive together."

Roxy: "I've been ready to get out of here. Are we about to go kick Mark's ass?"

Jessica: "I'm going to try the adult strong talk first."


	22. Chapter 22

Roxy: "Sounds like a plan."

She fist bumps Jessica like Dean would Roman and Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "Thank you, Ambrose the second. I'm going to have to talk to him too."

Roxy: "No. You aren't talking to Ambrose about anything. There's nothing wrong with Ambrose or me."

Jessica shakes her head as they get in the car. Social media is blowing up with the story of Mendez Verses Flair and The Case of the Broken Nose.

Jessica: "Dude, Seth didn't even trend when he broke Cena's nose."

Roxy: "The man that broke the face that runs the place and the Never Shuts up You can't C Knee shirt? The hell if he didn't make it a trend. He was proud of what he did."

They leave the gym and Jessica's phone starts ringing.

Jessica: "Mark, just the man I wanted to talk to. How are you?"

Mark: "I'm doing well and yourself?"

Jessica: "Oh, I'm just swell. Are you in your office right now?"

Mark: "Yeah. What's on your mind?"

Jessica: "Too much to discuss on the phone. Can we talk in your office?"

Mark: "Yeah. I guess we can. 20 minutes?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I'll be there with bells on, dude. See you in 20."

They hang up and Roxy starts laughing.

Roxy: "Dude, you totally made that whole conversation sound like it was very dismissal."

Jessica: "That bastard is going to see what happens when you kick a hornet's nest. It's going to land right on his head."

Roxy: "I hope you have Raid for the ones that might bite you."

Jessica: "Oh I do. I've got this "

They pull into the parking lot of the WWE offices and head up to Mark's office. Jessica knocks on the door.

Jessica: "You wanted to speak to me?"

Mark: "Yeah. Hi Jess, come on in and shut the door."

I close the door and sit down in the other chair.

Jessica: "What's up, Mark?"

Mark: "I wanted to touch base with you. How is the case going?"

Jessica: "It's done. We settled out of court and I paid for the damages."

Mark: "So, there's no issue between you two."

Jessica: "Nope. We're all good and her father is also good with me. There are no issues between any of us."

Mark: "That's good news. I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to ask you how you're feeling about the whole Seth and Charlotte story line right now."

Jessica: "The Seth and Charlotte story is making Colby and Jessica fight at home and that's not cool. The WWE stays behind the doors once we leave the arena and everything that happens in the ring stays there. We shouldn't be arguing over crap that happens at work at home. I understand setting up drama for the cage match between Charlotte and me, but it doesn't have to affect my personal life."

Mark: "You're right it shouldn't affect your personal life. So, you and Seth need to separate that. Seth needs to take himself out of the middle of this. I don't want you two to be negatively affected by work."

Jessica: "Seth has taken himself out of the middle. He's over the whole thing and so am I. So, can we stow the Total Divas Drama bullshit now?"

Mark: "Exactly how do you see this rivalry between you and Charlotte going then if you don't want to go with the love story idea?"

Jessica: "Well, I retaliate for her little attempt to destroy Seth and mines relationship and then I retaliate for her personal attack on me and accusing me of trying to assault her. I already got revenge breaking her nose, but I still owe her one more."

Mark: "That's your idea to take it away from the love story."

Jessica: "Yeah. No more love story drama and I'd rather not get blindsided like that again. If a story involves me or finding Seth in some sort of thing I need to be brought in on it. I went out there and débuted The Phoenix and looked like an asshole."

Mark: "No. You didn't look like an asshole. That got huge ratings and it made a huge pop with the WWE Universe too. They loved The Phoenix."

Jessica: "Anything else you want to discuss before I leave?"

Mark: "Yeah. I wanted to discuss something with you. Do you and I have a problem?"

Jessica: "Why would you ask me if we have a problem?"

Mark: "I picked up on some rather hostile vibes from you."

Jessica: "Ok, let me let you in on a few things. The hostile vibes you're picking up on are the feelings that I am personally being attacked by everyone here at the WWE. Charlotte accused me of assaulting her when it was a simple miscommunication between two wrestlers. Everyone is asking me if I am going to re-evaluate my WWE contract when I never said I wanted to leave. Seth admitted that he kissed Charlotte because it was part of your half brained story idea. I'm not a Total Divas fan and I don't like a few choices you've made regarding the divas being hired and I'm not happy with a few storyline that have been going on, but that's work. I have no problem with you. I just don't approve of some of your choices. "

Mark: "Thank you for being honest with me. I've always respected your blunt way of saying things. Nobody else will tell it like it is."

Jessica: "I'm glad you appreciate me and my honesty."

Mark: "So, we're cool then."

Jessica: "Yeah. I guess we are for now."

I leave his office and Roxy is sitting there waiting patiently.

Roxy: "I didn't hear any shouting or stuff being thrown."

Jessica: "The adult talk worked. Strong words sometimes work better then fists."

Roxy: "Good. Then you're still employed."

Jessica: "Yup and I am going to get my revenge on this whole thing."


	23. Chapter 23

Just as predicted, we left the office and went about our evening and the following evening, we went to work and Smack Down went off without a hitch until Jessica is scheduled to come out.

Her music hits and she comes out dressed in ripped jeans and a grey t shirt with her likeness on the front as a Valkyrie leading a battle. On the back it says Rise of the Phoenix and has her Phoenix symbol. She also had on her street boots. She sits on the edge of the stage with her legs hanging down.

Jessica: "All right boys and girls, can I have the attention of the class for a few minutes, please? I promise not to bore you."

They calm down enough to hear what she has to say.

Jessica: "As you may or may not already know, I've had a few social issues here lately. Those have been settled and Seth and I are still very much a couple."

The Seth and Jessica supporters all go crazy.

Jessica: "For you all cheering and loving us both through this all I thank you. Thank you for all your support. For all of you who are concerned about my future at the WWE, I have no plans to go anywhere anytime soon."

Another pop of support from the crowd.

Jessica: "Now, hold on to your seats because this is where it gets a little bumpy. I've been in this business since I was 18 years old. I came from the Indies and worked my way up to NXT and opened a lot of doors for the women's division and for the women who are now here today. That being said, here lately I've been seeing a lot of stuff happening that really doesn't make any sense to me and maybe you all can help me figure it out.

Everyone knows when you wrestle you take physical chances and there are risks that you can get injured every single day. I'm afraid we are raising a generation of soft girls who can't take a simple bump out there without it turning into a huge personal attack.

If you're so worried about being personally attacked or injured out there why even go into pro wrestling in the first place? Second, why is it the first place they want to go is after your man? This is not a soap opera. We're not going out for the daytime Emmy here. You can prove you're a bad ass without going the dirty laundry route."

This got another pop of support from the crowd. Jessica looked around and chose her next words wisely. She couldn't sit there and say the whole WWE is scripted, but she wanted to address the inconsistencies in the story too.

Jessica: "What got on my nerves and pissed me off is when they tried to take my personal life and blow it up out here. I get the whole work is work thing and they want some drama out there so we all aren't bored. I understand it. I'm sitting out here because I have an interesting professional situation coming up here. I am re-evaluation my contract."

There is chatter and the "no" chants start up.

Jessica: "I'm not feeling like WWE is what it used to be me for me. I love you all and I love my job. I love wrestling with all of my heart and I wouldn't do anything else for the world. Here comes the other shoe. Here lately, my story lines are non-existential and quite frankly I'm better than the soap opera drama they are giving me. I need some serious changes before I can consider getting back in that ring and wrestling for you guys.

The head people ignore my requests for a better creative team. They ignored me when I said this company is suffering from bad choices being made all the way around and it's not fun at work anymore. I can't stand being treated like a second class citizen around here. Until I see the WWE I love come back, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bid you all a goodbye."

She stood for her final send off and drank in the "Thank you, Rocker" chants and the final applause and cheer. She turned her back and got up off the stage and made her final exit.

The end


End file.
